How to Rock A Zander and Stevie Love Story
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: I know I'm creative with my titles arent' I? Review with a title name. Summary: Zander and Stevie best friends, they always have been and always will. They act like a couple, even though they aren't. But will they soon be? Add a couple tricks, lots of drama, humor, music, and more. What do you get? Read and find out! Smilie Face.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Baby ;) haha, Max...**

**Ok sorry, this is a new story (longer than the last) and so I'm going to write this. **

**Follow my new twitter account Zevie_Love_1234 it's brand new, I only have like 50 tweets :P**

**My other account is SexyisNiam, but that's mostly Janoskians and One Direction :)**

**I ship Mulu to much. I've formed a jealousness for Ali FOR Lulu. Yeah. I'm jealous for Lulu.**

**Oh yeah, review for Zander and Stevie, saying what you think should happen next :)**

**Anyways, here is my new story, first chapter wont really have anything in it... just be a filler/begenning chapter :)**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

"Hey Baby" Zander smiles at me. I roll my eyes at him calling me baby and sit down next to him. Right now we are sitting in the courtyard eating lunch.

"Hey Zan." I say back to him. He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer. Making me wonder why.

"So I was wondering, if my bestest friend ever could do me a favor?" He asks me, which results to me rolling my eyes.

"Depends on what Zander." I reply back to him.

"Will you please please please tell Cindy good things about me?" He questions. Oh god, not this again. That is the 3rd time this month.

"I guess... but this time, you have to buy me lunch. For a week." I smirk at him.

"But... Fine." He sighs. He then gets up dragging me with him. He pushes me towards the girl Cindy causing me to trip a little.

"Hey Cindy." I say boredom in my voice.

"Hi. Stevie?" She asks.

"Ok so listen, Zander likes you blah blah blah, he's good at music, blah, supposedly has the looks of a god, blah blah blah, ask him out." I say the things he usually tells girls.

"He sent you to do it?" She asks.

"Yeah I don't know." I sigh.

"Uhm... I'll think about it." She says. I wave before leaving, going back to Zander.

"So what did she say?" He asks.

"She asked if you sent me to do it. Then said she would think about it." I say to him.

"What did you say?" He asks. You see, Zander has me do this so much, he ordered me to remember the lines I say. Yeah he does that.

"I said you are the hottest guy to walk the earth, that you are down to earth, that you play the uke like a boss, and that she should ask you out. Like you make me everytime." I comment to him.

"Good." He smiles. I roll my eyes and sit back down devoring my burger. Zander picks up his drink ands starts to drink it, right as Kacey walks up smiling ear to ear.

"What up with you?" I question her.

"Nothing." She smiles wider. I roll my eyes.

"There has to be something. Your smiling really big..." I drag off, "It's creepy." Her smile immediatley shrinks

"Ok, well... Tony Cardella asked me out." She smiles, right as she says taht Kevin and Nelson walk up.

"No I beat you!" Nelson exclaims.

"No I beat you!" Kevin shouts.

"I got the golden egg first, I beat you!" Nelson yells.

"Ok ok, you beat me. Lower your voice child." Kevin shushes him making Nelson roll his eyes. We all look at them weirdly.

"Anyways, Tony asked me out but it's the same night as our gig." Kacey frowns.

"Oh no you are not going to miss our gig for your benifits." I say before she can explain herself.

"I was just hoping... that you and Zander could sing instead of me, that way I can go on my date with Tony." Kacey says slowly.

"I'm cool with it." Zander smiles, they all had never heard me sing. Never.

"I'm not." I say.

"Well you are going to anyways." Zander forces. I roll my eyes and shrug.

"Okay Okay." I sigh.

* * *

Later that day when Kacey and I are in the band room writing a new song, Zander rushes in.

"Glad you could join us." I say sarcastically.

"Sorry, I was... uhm... studying." Zander lies.

"Yeah, sure you were Zander." Kacey retorts.

"Just tell us what you were actually doing." I comment.

"I was... hanging out... with a girl." Zander says.

"Ohhh what girl, the one I talked to today, or last week?" I ask.

"Uhm. Neither."

"You got your own girl?" Kacey fake gasps.

"Without my help?" I ask playing a long.

"Uhm... don't get mad," Zander starts, "But it was Molly. I was hanging out with Molly." Zander says. He immediatley covers his face with his hands, hoping that we wont hit him. Kacey and I exchange a suprised loo

"k before we explode on him. Not literally but we just yell at him.

"WHY WOULD YOU HANG OUT WITH MOLLY?" Kacey questions, "ARE YOU TRYING TO BE AN IDIOT?" She yells at him.

"I uhm..." Zander says speechless.

"Yeah he is trying to be an idiot," I comment, "Zander you know what Molly did to all of us, she made fun of me for years, she broke Nelson's arm in 6th grade, she tormented Kevin since forever, and she made fun of Kacey, and is trying to get back at us. Not only that but also SHE ALMOST RAN YOU OVER YESTERDAY!" I exclaim emphasising the last part.

"I know, but she uhm, sad she liked me, and asked me out." He smiles.

"Just to get to us, and you know that." Kacey and I say at the exact same time.

"Well she could realloy like me." Zander says annoyed. Just then Kevin and Nelson walk in, acting like the happiest people on earth.

"Hey guess what." I say.

"What?" Nelson asks.

"Zander is dating Molly." Kacey replies nonchalantly.

"I'm not dating her." Zander rolls his eyes.

"Well than what do you call hanging out with her, missing part of band practice, and not caring that she almost ran you over?" I ask.

"YOU WHAT?" Kevin and Nelson exclaim. They then look at each other gaspin, "Our own band mate." They shake their heads covering their hearts.

"I don't get what I did wrong." Zander rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm leaving, Stevie want to go shopping?" Kacey questions.

"I don't know, write a song with Zander and Kevin and Nelson, or go shopping with you..." I drag off. I look at the boys to see them all fighting over a half eaten burrito. "I'm going shopping." I say regreting the words already.

* * *

When we arrive at the mall we immediatley go to Danny Mango's to get a smoothie. We order and sit down at a the bar waiting for our smoothies. I look down at my finger nails picking away at the worn out blue nail polish Kacey made me wear for a dance.

I hear the clicking of heels on the floor and look up from my fingernails to Molly and Grace standing next to the counter. They look over at us and give us a discusted look.

"What are you guys doing here?" They ask. Right then our smoothies arrive. I take a long sip before replying.

"Drinkin a smoothie what the hell does it look like?" I question **(A/N This reminds me of in a vid diary Lou (1D) said "Putting my hat on what the hell does it look like?)** Molly stares at me for a second before replying.

"Shouldn't you be working here?" She questions.

"Nah, I don't work Tuesdays." I say nonchalantly.

"Whatever." Molly rolls her eyes.

"So what were you and Zander doing today?" Kacey questions.

"What do you mean, I never hung out with Zander... that would involve hanging out with... a band geek." She shudders.

"Zander told us he hang out with you, and you guys were dating..." I drag off.

"Why would I date Zander, seriously guys think for once in your pathetic lives." Molly sneers walking off.

"That's weird..." Kacey says taking a sip of her kiwi-strawberry smoothie.

"That is weird." I agree taking a sip of my rasperry.

"Whatever. LET'S SHOP!" Kacey squeals, I roll my eyes.

* * *

**kljfdl what do you guys think? I know it sucks, lawl. **

**peace out girl scout.**

**Lawl no.**

**peace out homies **

**Don't forget to follow my twitter :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOLLY! Noah Crawford replied to my tweet so did Sam Boscarino! slkdjf;as oh my god! 2 TIMES EACH! Noah said he loved me lkdjfa oh my god! Well he said he loved Sam but he said (you too) lawl. happened like 30298398574895730987489 days ago, but...**

**I've been so busy! I have to get a backpack for school, school supplies, get a tour of my school, get my hair cut, get my hair dipdyed, go to my dad's, go to the beach for a late vaca, and then there is going to bed at 10 and waking up at 6:30 to get used to school time. I hate how busy I am.**

**I know it's not a lot, but seriously, this takes forever, all because I'm soooo lazy.**

**And I need a tour of the school because I moved, and and I have to make new friends, and and. Brb while I go cry.**

**I kid I kid, me no cry cuz of dat.**

**What did I just type?**

**check out my twitter Zevie_Love_1234 sdfjsldk.**

**remember, review with ideas for my other story 'Zander and Stevie' ON the review thingy FOR 'Zander and Stevie'**

**That made no sense :)**

**replys to reviews Now:**

**AllyouneedisLove49887- Haha, I tried to make it as cute as possible :) I shall haha. I might do that title :) Thank you for reviewing (Or however you spell it)!**

**AriZevie4EVER- Aw thank you! You make me blush :3 I'm not awesome at writing, trust me, I just re-read the first chapter and saw like 0458349058304 mistakes. You can't wait? Wow I bet you are happy I'm updating like a thousand days later. (That's sarcasm by the way) **

**LoveMeIfYouWant- You make me blush too! I'm glad you love it! Aww thank you, and it's horribly written haha. I wish I was a skille writer aha. I'm not either If you couldn't tell by my amazing title names. (Note the saracasm) Thanks again haha :)**

**InkHeart4112- Haha, yeah I was hoping for that reaction from people. I'm not going to tell you which one, but you just gave me an idea for this chapter... Haha, well here's the next chapter. Thanks for the review :)**

**Margret- I've read both of them, and follow both story's. Haha thank you :)**

**MariaLuvsYew- Thank you. Haha, what's Zandie? A ship I'm missing :O ? Glad you can't wait to see this chapter ;)**

**Calliope- Heres more ;)**

**Sanumarox123- Oh thank you! Haha I'm updating now :)**

**jellybean96- I hope it turns out good... not sure... I can't wait either, I seriously have no idea where I am going with this.**

**AMrocks- I updated as soon as I could :)**

**diana04123- Aw thanks.**

**ZVschantariksa- love the user name ;) jfaskd this has GOT to be one of THE sweetest reviews ever! Thank you for calling me talented :D Aww thank you, and I will once, I find out what to happen next. Aww thank you. fjalsd I'm one of your favorite fanfiction writers? Ever? And to be in the same category as one of my favorite, inkheart4112 is just unbelievable. I wish that would happen to a lot of stories on here, that would be deffinatley amazing. I will soon :)**

**Ok all of the reviews :)**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I sit down on the couch in the band room, I take out my laptop hoping to catch up on my History homework, which is a thousand word essay. I'm only at four-hundred words. Yeah I need to catch up.

I open up microsoft word and start to type about my subject, the civil war. I open up the internet tab trying to get some information on if Abraham Lincoln was alive during it. Yeah, History isn't my best subject... I open a new tab seeing as my email was on the current one. All of a sudden I hear a ping, I look over at my email to see that I have one new email. Probably from Fanfictionl. I go back to my email tab and look at it, it's from Zander. A look of confusion comes overn my face as I click on it.

**"Hey Stevekins :) How are you today? :) Care to go on an outgoing of the friends to a movie of the batman? :)" **I laugh at the overuse of smilie faces, and at the last sentence.

_"Hey, Zan-Zan :) I'm amazing, thank you? :) I can't I'm babysitting my neigbors :( Go with Nelson... or Kevin... Or Kevin and Nelson... Or MOLLY." _I reply to his email. I the add something, _"Hey why are you emailing, not texting, or talking to me?"_ I question him. I send the email waiting for him to reply.

I start to write my paper when I hear another ping. I look back at my email to see Zander replied.

**"I'm bored Steve. You HATE your neighbors! And you know Nelson and Kevin will just talk... and... ... ... ... ... ... Molly is... busy... I'm home sick, and my phone isn't working right :/" **I quickly type a reply hoping to not have to work on my homework.

_"Don't call me Steve. I don't HATE my neighbors, I just strongly dislike them. Yeah true, I had to sit through the Lorax with them. Wow don't even care enough to come up with a better excuse for yo girlfriend? Awks. Oh that sucks." _I go back to my essay awaitng his reply.

**"Ok, ok. You hate them. You don't strongly dislike them. Yeah I know, I had to sit through Spiderman. She's not my girlfriend. And it's not awkward. Yeah it does."** I roll my eyes at his statement and start to type back.

_"Ok so I hate them, big deal. I don't strongly dislike them. Well at least spiderman wasn't a kids movie, they forced me to see the lorax, THEY WERE CRYING! Sure she isn't. (sarcasm, note it?) It's awks, don't lie." _I type, I go back to microsoft trying to finish my essay. I hear a ping again and roll my eyes.

**"I knew it. Simple as that, you hate them. True, and they were crying? Wow, losers. Yes I note that sarcasm, but it's the truth. It's not awkward!"** I facepalm at his horrible lying and reply.

_"Yeah Yeah, I hate them. Yes they said it was, sad, cute, funny, happy, and to romantic. Hey they are your friends. Good thought I didn't make it clear. Not the truth, and awkward. I have to go." _I type hoping he will leave me alone. I really need to work on my homework... When I don't get a reply I just start typing again.

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

I sigh as I look at her email, I want to reply, but... she said she had to go. I sigh again and look at the other email I got. From Molly.

"You better not tell Stevie that i'm blackmailing you." I roll my eyes at that and type back.

**"Why would I? I have to go."** Using the same exscuse that Stevie did, I exit my browser and look at my background on my phone, Gravity 4. The girst time we performed together, for our family's, but it was still a big moment, I was our singer back tNehen, Stevie singing background and Nelson and Kevin singing nothing, considering the fact they can't sing.

I don't know why Molly told me to tell the others I was dating her, she said something about getting back at Stevie and Kacey. I don't know. All I know is that she is blackmailing me, with what you ask?

She's blackmailing me, with what happened last weekend. She threatens to tell my parents about how last week, I took the car, accidently left it at our gig, got it graffited, and then had to have my cousin Chris repaint it. Yeah my parents would freak considering the fact that I already did that... 5... times at our old... house. They were going to take away my uke if I did it again... and also ground me for life... and make me pay them 300$ which frankly I don't have.

So as you can see, I can't tell any of them the truth. They will A. Beat up Molly (Stevie) B. Complain about it (Kacey) C. Just sit there and do nothing (Kevin and Nelson.

* * *

Kacey's P.O.V.

I roll my eyes as I see Molly flounce around the school, acting like she owns the place, we will show her one day. too bad Zander is 'dating' her. I don't know why he would agree to that, it truly doesn't make sense. Why would he actually go out with MOLLY? She hates us, ALL of us.

I sigh and look back at Stevie, Nelson, and Kevin, today Zander had been 'sick' so he couldn't come to school. In truth I think that he just didn't want to face us and our wrath. Well Stevie's wrath, I might brake a nail, or a bone, or worse, get my hair messed up if I do something to him. Kidding, if anything I will throw him in the middle of a highway.

Stupid Zander and dating our arch nemises Molly Garfunkle, I mean really, Garfunkle? Ugly last name for an ugly girl. Ok Molly's pretty I admit that, she's just so mean. Like seriously, ever heard of acne? Her skin is flawless, then again mine is too.

I concentrate on what Stevie is saying hoping it's something important, "So Zander than started saying that he's NOT dating Molly, which is weird, so we really need to figure out what is going on with him." I nod my head thinking of a plan.

Time to get cracking.

Ok that was lame.

I admit it.

* * *

**So... Sorry it sucks again, I'm trying to update all my stories today... but... I might not be able to... TRUST ME THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BER WAY BETTER!**

**Mmkay well I got 12 reviews for the last chapter, so I don't expect any this chapter, 12 is alot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while, a few days, however long it's been. **

**I've been busy.**

**Though I went to Knott's today, oh too bad I'm scared of rollercoasters. **

**The worst one I went on was the something revenge. It's near the entrance. **

**The worst rollercoaster I have ever been on is New York New York in Las Vegas.**

**Scary.**

**Ok, off topic haha.**

**Here you go my amazing reader peoples :)**

**I never do disclaimers so... I don't own how to rock, or the smoothie's razzmataz, or mission impossible.**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I grab the green cup from the stack and fill it up with a razzmataz. I stick a yellow straw in the smoothie and hand it to the customer. I get the money from her hands and put it in the cash register, "Thank you for buying at Danny Mango's." I smile at her. When she leaves I roll my eyes.

No tip. Seriously? I just spent a whole minute in a half making a smoothie for you, can't I at least get a 25 cent tip? No okay, I'm cool with that. It's okay brosif. Whatever.

Ok so I'm not in the best of moods. I'm very mad at the fact that I can't have a car yet, I have been saving up for one for a whole 9 months. I have been working at $8 an hour, not being able to spend any of it on movie tickets, fast food, etc. All becuase I'm saving up for a car.

Yeah that's nice huh?

Whatever. I'm just not in the best of moods. I look to the entrance to see Zander run in, ukulele and ukulele case in hand, his flannel shirt flying behind him. He sees me and races over, "I need to hide, now!" He yells.

"Come behind the counter." I roll my eyes. He races behind the counter and kneels down, "Still not working for the man?"

"Of course not." He scoffs. I smile, crinkling my nose a little, and hand him a smoothie. My free one. It's sort of like a tradition to the two of us. "Thanks." He smiles at me and takes a big drink out of it.

"No problem." I say, I turn around to see a customer there, not any costemer but Justin Cole.

"Hey Stevie." He says.

"Hi, what can I get you?" I question.

"Oh uhm... a blueberry, banana, orange smoothie?" He asks.

"Of course, weird combination but..." I laugh. He just smiles. I look down to see Zander laying on the floor, head touching one side of the wall, feet touching the other. "Hey Zander, if you would mind, could you move?" I question.

"Well I could..." He drags off.

"Move." I say sternly.

"I don't know, the floor is really comfertable." He says thinking about it.

"Whatever." I shrug. I step on his back making him groan in pain, just to add to the fun, I jump up and down on his back and then hop off. I make Justin's odd choice of smoothie and give it to him. He hands me the money. Yes a two dollar tip! I smile at Justin.

"Steves. Walk me out?" Zander question. "Please?" Zander begs, I sigh and look at him.

"Fine. Your lucky my shift is officially over with." I roll my eyes. Mark, the next shift, comes up and takes the order of the next costemer.

"So..." Zander drags off.

"Don't make this awkward." I command.

"Okay, okay." Zander says putting his hands up in defense. I laugh and we walk through the mall together. We walk past Nelson and Kevin's hamburger and pizza places and grab coupons from each, well we aren't going to use them but, hey we want to boost their self-esteeem, they don't have much.

"Hey, drop me off at my mom's work." I tell Zander looking at my phone to see the text my mom sent me.

"Suredoodles." Zander smiles. I stop, look at him and look back at my phone picking up my pace.

"Never again." I say to him.

"Okay." Zander sighs.

"That's just... no." I shudder, "You sounded like my mom."

"Well maybe I want to sound like your mom." He defends. I give him a look and he hangs his head, "Okay so I had a weird 'suredoodles' moment. Shut up." He huffs.

"Eh..." I drag off. We walk out of the mall and into the parkin lot, findiing Zander's car in no time.

"It's like I'm your driver." He complains opening the door for me.

"Hey you don't have to open the door." I say to him.

"Yeash I do." He says, "I always do." He says to me.

"Whatever, complainapillar." I comment.

"I'm not a complainapillar." He whines.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes. Zander smirks and gets in through his side of the car. He starts it up and starts to drive.

"So..." He says starting an awkward conversation again.

"Again, awkward." I say to him.

"Ok... Ok." He says. He turns a corner and turns onto a freeway.

I sit there looking out the window thinking about certain things. The fluffly things I barley think about. Like crushes, and guys, and... Josh Devine and One Direction. You know, normal girly things. Things I don't think normally. I see out of the corner of my eyes, Zander glancing at me every few seconds.

He looks at me again, I turn my head and give him a questioning look. He just sighs and concentrates on the road. I wonder what he was thinking about me. It most be something intresting... Or... soomething to do with Molly.

Which reminds me, Kacey and I had been planning something, well a plan, but wouldn't saying, or thinking, planning a plan, sound weird? No? Whatever. Kacey and I had been planning a plan for 4 days, trying to think of something to do with the whole, Molly and Zander dating or not dating thing.

We had decided to just play it out. Kacey flirt with Dean, see if that does anything. And I have to flirt with Justin, which I don't mind, though I don't get why. To make Molly jealous a second time? What about Zander? It's not like he's going to get jealous over either me or Kacey.

We had also decided that we would spy on the both of them, like a mission impossible type thing. We had planned on me spying on Zander, and Kacey spying on Molly. I don't know why she keeps on insisting on me involving Zander. Like really?

Zander drops me off at my mom's work and I get out of the car entering the 30 story building.


	4. Chapter 4

**So... I got no reviews for the last chapter but... I had 98 reads so... I was thinkin that I should update. Mostly because no one has updated all day. I really wish someone else would update lol.**

**I love reading fanfiction and it's boring if no one updates haha. So update your story's peoples.**

**Anyways, the last few chapters have been leading up to the 5 or 6 chapter, so this one will be another ifller chapter, though you might have another chapter in a few hours :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock, KFC, Sour Patch kids, Snow White and the Huntsman.**

**Speaking of the movie, did you hear Kristen Stewart cheaeted on Robert Pattinson with the director the movie, who cheated on his wife with her? Yeah they were making out in a car, and Kristen says she regrets it, yet she did it so...**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I walk up to the elevator my feet dragging on the ground, I hate visiting my mom's work, it's always me sitting in a chair watching her type on a computer. She's the vice president of a marketing agency. Don't know the name, and don't care about it. I press the button for the elevator to open and wait. Finally it opens and I step in having the buisness men and women give me weird looks. I roll my eyes and press floor numger 26, pretty high. The doors close and I stand there hands at my side swinging from the heels of my feet to my toes. The doors open letting a few people out and close again. 12... 13... 14... 15... the doors open again and more people come in and go out. I sigh as I try to get back to the front, the people closing in around me. I reach the front right as the doors open revealing the familiar floor. I walk out of the elevator before getting an idea. I walk back in holding the open button.

"Group hug!" I say, they all give me strange looks, and I just hug everyone, enforcing it. I then walk back out and give them the deuces sign. They all roll their eyes and I walk down the hall, combat boots clicking. I walk to the end of the hall, entering a room, my mom's agency thing. I walk into the giant room, the secretary Oscar saying hi.**(Imagine like Tue Jackson VP room thing)**

"Steves!" My mom yells as she looks at me through her office door, I enter her office to see my mom lounging on her chair spinning around, blonde hair down, a KFC 24 piece bucket on her desk, chicken bones everywhere. Oh my mom.

"Wazzup?" I ask her.

"Nothing much, just want me to have an intern, and they want to pay me 12 dollars an hour instead of 15." My mom sighs.

"What? That's cray-cray." I exclaim.

"I know hunny. Oh and uhm... you spend too much time with Zander." She drags off.

"I know mom, he just wont stop driving me. It's so annoying." I roll my eyes sarcastically, "Come on mom he's my friend and my driver." I shrug.

"I know... I know." She laughs. I sit down on a chair and grap the slinky on the table in front. I pull it apart and put it back, doing that a few times.

"So hows life?" She asks me.

"It's good, I like living." I laugh.

"Good, I do too." She smiles.

I take out my phone and try to not be bored. I click on messages and start to text Kacey.

_"Hey girl." _I say to her.

**"Hey hey." **She reply's

_"Ok we need to start the plan tomorrow." _

**"I was about to tell you that."**

_"Good, I got to go, mom wants help." _I sigh and look at the computer screen. She is playing solitare. No wonder they only want to pay her 12 dollars and hour. I roll my eyes and look at her cards.

"Move the 2 over here." I point. She does as told and wins. Ha, I win.

"Thank ya girl." She says. I roll my eyes and walk out her office and into the green room, I walk to the vending machine and get out some cookies. I sit down at the table, popping my feet on the table and open the bag, examining the chocolate chips in each one. I pop them into my mouth chewing on them softly.

I hear my phone beep and look at the text.

**"Hey, Zander is going to a movie tonight, supposedly with Molly, we need to spy." **I read the text from Kacey.

_"Coolio." _I reply. I put my phone in my back pocket and look at the clock on the wall. ONly an hour left of this pain and torture.

* * *

Kacey's P.O.V.

I look at the clock, Stevie should be here in a minute or two. The past few days we had been planning on spying on Molly and Zander, and to flirt with Dea and Justin. Me with Dean, and Stevie with Justin, I will make Molly jealous since she likes Dean. And Stevie will make Zander jealous since he hates Justin and Stevie is his bestfriend.

I hear a knock on the door and open it up. I see Stevie there, in a black V-neck, black beanie, black jeans, and black combat boots. He outfit matches mine, except I have black high-heeled boots that go to my knee. I walk outside grabbing 50 dollars. I put it in my back pocket and shut the door behind me. We walk over to the side-walk, choosing to walk since I live only 2 blocks away from a movie theater.

When we arrive, we pay for the tickets to the movie I found out from Kevin, who found out from his sister Cindy, who found out from Nelson's sister Natalie, who found out from Nelson, who found out from Zander that he was going to see Snow White and the Huntsman. I know why not Kevin find out from Nelson? Well because they are having a slight feud about which 'Furious Pigeons' is better, it's a battle between 'Furious Pigeons in Outer Space' and 'Furious Pigeons in Europe.' I don't know why they are fightiing, it's obviously just the original. Oh god, I need to spend less time with them.

Anyways, we pay for the tickets and make our way into the theater, going to the snack area, Stevie demanded some gummy watermelon sour patch kids. We get our snacks, two meduim cokes, two meduim popcorns, and some candy. We walk to the theater room thingy and look for Zander and or Molly. We see Zander and Molly next to him, well 2 seats away. We sit a few rows behind them and watch them.

Closely.

I take a pair of binoculars out of my pocket and focus them on the two people. How I got binoculars? I don't know, I just fouind them inside my jeans... yeah I know weird. I see Stevie munching on a bunch of popcorn her eyes concentrated on the screen.

Oh Stevie... concentrate on your bestfriend, not the movie screen.

* * *

**slkdfj I hate myself. My writing is so bad.**

**Review? No it sucked that much, kay thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I got begged by zevie_shipper on twitter (I don't know your fanfiction name haha) ok so she didn't BEG me but I want to act like she did... just so I feel highly of myself...**

**Ok thank you tooo...**

**AriZevie4EVER- Thank you for the review! And I don't know what he looks like either yeah I had a weird and gross picture in my mind too. Thank you again for the review :) And it's ok you didn't the chapter before the last lol.**

**MariaLuvsYew- That meant a lot it really did. I'm just not so modest about my writing... I guess I am saying that, I just don't think I'm that great compared to other writers. I've been cyberbullied by my once bestfriend, I know how it feels, but hurtful words don't put me down. I'm WAAAYYYY to positive aobut that stuff. Oh well your going to see now ;)**

**Ok so thank you two, and here is the chapter SOMETHING BIG IS COMING UP! In the next chapter.**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I look at the screen shoving some popcorn in my face, I'm not a big fan of Kristen Stewart, but she's a better actress in this than in "Oh I have a vampire as a boyfriend but you know he sparkles in the sun, lives in the woods, and doesn't eat humans so he's a vampire fairy har de dar." movie. Or as every girl at my school says, Twilight. Yeah, I hate those movies, whatever though.

I look down at Zander and Molly, Molly had scooted over so she was right next to Zander. Stupid person. Why is she scooting closer to him? She HATES him, it doesn't make sense. Seriously, resting your head on his shoulder? Oh now you are holding his hand. Ok.

"Stevie, release the popcorn, I know Molly is an idiot and all but seriously." Kacey whispers to me. I look down at my hand to see the popcorn spilling over the edges because of my tight grip. I loosen my fingers from around the popcorn and take a deep breath.

No need to get jealous Stevie, what's the point? I mean seriously he is just your best friend, it's not like he's the best friend you don't share personal space with. Oh wait. He is.

I roll my eyes at my thoughs and concentrate on the movie... which is at a boring part. Great.

I make the mistake of looking back at Zander and Molly to see Zander's arm around her, and Molly giving him a kiss on the cheek. Oh no she didn't that is my cheek, I am the only one who has ever kissed him on that side of his face, except for his mom. All of his other dates kiss him on his Right side! No. Just no.

I take a deep breath.

Again Stevie. What. Is. The. Point. Of. Getting. Jealous? Oh yeah, the fact that they are leaning in to kiss! I do the first thing that comes to my mind and reach in my popcorn bucket. I grab a handfull and throw it at them, luckily no one is inbetween me and them. they turn their heads slowly and I lift down my beanie. Hoping it covers my face enough.

I hear a gasp and look out a little hole in the beanie to see Zander walking over to us. Oh no. No. No. Why Zander. Why? He slowly climbs the steps, and walks past the seats, he sits down next to me and smirks. Even in the dim light I can see it.

"So Steviekins... liking the movie?" He questions, he reaches up and lifts up my beanie. I sigh in defeat and he pulls me by my hand, pulling Kacey too. He drags us so we are in the hallway next to the steps and leads us to the end where the double door is, "Anything you would like to say?" He asks.

"No..." I drag off, Kacey shaking her head.

"I agree with Stevie, nope." Kacey agress trying to get out of his grasp, and make her way to the doors. Zander grabs her by her arm and pulls her back.

"Why were you spying on me?" He questions.

"I don't know..." Kacey drags off.

"Stevie?" He asks.

"Kacey made me." I say pointing a finger immaturily at her. He laughs slightly but then his face turns cold again.

"Kacey, tell me the truth..." Zander drags off.

"We were wondering why you were dating Molly, so we decided to spy on you guys. I mean really, Garfunkle? Ugly name." She says.

"You think that was Molly?" Zander laughs.

"Yes?" I ask him.

"No that was Holly!" He exclaims.

"Holly?" Kacey asks. He nods his head.

"I like Holly, go have fun on your date Zan-Zan," I smile at him.

"Thanks," He rolls his eyes before going back up the hallway to the seats. I start to follow Kacey to the doors when I remember our drinks and candy.

"Be right back." I shout as I race over to our seats. I grab my coke and my candy and walk back over to Kacey, who rolls her eyes.

* * *

Kevins P.O.V.

I look down at the two Furious Pigeons cases, one Nelson's favorite, the second my favorite. Sigh. Which one to choose. I chuck Nelson's back onto the green band couch and pop mine into my game device. Kacey says 'GameBoy' but that sounds unprofessional.

Yes we have professional names for gamers. Mkay?

I start to play the game my mind wondering if I should pull the yellow or green pigeon back, picking the green to get better aim at the bronze egg, I shoot. I get it in one hit. Too easy.

I look up from my serious gaming to see Stevie and Kacey enter talking quietly, "What are you guys doing?" I ask slowly.

"Uhm... nothing." They say, hiding the fact that they were talking a few seconds ago.

"I'm not postitive, but that didn't seem like nothing..." I drag off, knowing I'm right.

"Well it was..." Stevie laughs twirling some hair, "Totally believable." She laughs. Kacey elbows her and she stops. Nelson enters and sighs sitting down.

"Kevin," He starts.

"Yes betrayer?" I ask him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that my furious pigeons was better than yours." He sighs. I smile and get up, Nelson gets up too.

"HUG ME BROTHA!" I shout at him. We hug each other, in a manly way, and sit down playing furious pigeons.

"Freaks." Kacey mutters under her breath. I roll my eyes.

* * *

Kacey's P.O.V.

I look down at the piece of paper in hand, perfect impression of Molly's handwriting, spending so much time with her, yeah it's easy to copy it. I flip my hair over my shoulder and fold the piece of paper. I make sure no one sees, and put the letter into Zander's locker. Woot Woot.

We are gonna confront him today in the hiz house! Ok I'm not hip. I nonchalantly move 7 lockers over, to my locker and open it. Getting out my spanish text book.

I make my way to the class sitting next to Stevie, I give her a thumbs up and wait for the teacher to show up.

* * *

When class let's out, I make my way to the library with Stevie hoping that Zander actually did show up. We enter the room, seeing him sitting at a table in the back. Stevie and I make our way back there and sit down across from him. He looks at us curiously.

"If this is about your horse and needing my chips. I'm not helping." He states. Stevie and I look at each other.

"No it's not. We put the letter in your locker." I state. Zander widens his eyes.

"You did?" He asks. Stevie nods her head slowly and Zander starts to freak out.

"OK... Uhm what did you want?" Zander asks nervously.

"Just want to know why you lie to us..." I drag off giving him a look.

* * *

**So? So? for a second chapter in a day, I like this one WAY better, WAY more entertaining, what do you think they are going to confront him about? Hmm?**

**Review with your ideas :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyo, ok so again people BEGGED me on twitter to update. Ok. So not beg... but... let me feel amazing.**

**So here's another chapter.**

**Oh and I lied. Nothing big is coming up.**

**Thank you too everyone who reviewed :)**

**Oh and yeah, the 'HUG ME BROTHA' was a Drake and Josh refrence ahha.**

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

They found out? How did they find out? What they CAN'T know that Molly is black-mailing me. Shit.

"Uhm what are you talking about?" I ask playing dumb.

"We know that that wasn't really Holly at the movie theater." Stevie counters.

"How did you find out?" I ask, trying not to blow my cover.

"We passed by Holly in the hall and asked her how the date was. Yeah she said, 'What date? I was at my cousins.' LIAR!" They say, in unison. I"m serious, does everyone in there spare time just practice talking at the same time?

"Uhm... about that..." I drag off my mind forming a lie.

"No lieing." Stevie threatens.

"Ok ok. It WAS Molly." I exclaim. the librarian turns to us and tells us to be quiet.

"We knew it." Kacey smirks.

"Shut up." I mutter, crossing my arms.

"Never." Kacey shouts before exiting the library backwards. Stevie staying with me.

"So why lie Zander?" She asks me.

"I don't know..." I drag off. Stevie sits down next to me on a chair and wheels it closer, she puts a hand on my arm and drags it up and down in a reassuring way. I hope she doesn't notice the shiver that she caused me...

"Just tell me Zan." She says to me.

"Fine. Fine." I sigh before everything spills out. And I mean, everything.

I start with how I crashed the car, and then move onto Molly finding out, to her blackmailing me, and how she forced me to say I was dating her, and how she says that if not she will tell my parents.

"Wow... that's a lot." Stevie mutters. I nod my head and lay it on the table.

* * *

Stevie's .

I look down at Zander with his head on the table and start to feel bad. I hope he doesn't get blackmailed for telling me. Oh poop, he probably is. Oh heck nah. I will deal with Molly.

"Don't tell anyone, and don't tell Molly I told you!" Zander exclaims.

"Tell Me you told her what?" Molly asks cocking her head to the side, her voice annoyingly sweet.

"The fact that you are blackmailing Zander." I say standing up to face her.

"I'm not blackmailing Zander. Whatever are you talking about?" She quesetions.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about." I say getting deffensive.

"No no you don't Molly. Stevie's Crazy." Zander says putting me behind him.

"I am not." I huff crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes you are." He turns to me and says it threatingly.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes.

"You told her?" Molly asks.

"No. I did not." Zander rushes.

"Well than why is she saying you did..." Molly drags off knowing the answer.

"Yeah he told me, and I'm about to introduce my ukulele to your face." I say grabbing the ukulele out of my backpack.

"Not your best line." Zander whispers to me. I roll my eyes and look back at Molly. She doesn't even flinch.

"And I'll introduce my bodyguard to you." She snaps her fingers and a tall burly man comes beside her.

"Ok, backing off." Zander mutters pulling me out of the library.

"I could've tooken them." I huff.

"No you couldn't of." Zander rolls his eyes.

"Well... YOU can't take down a fly." I say my combacks not being the best.

"Wow aren't you the best at comebacks?" He questions. "I have abs." He exclaims lifting up his shirt.

"Yeah I've seen them a bajillion times, you think I"m going to faint or something." I roll my eyes.

"Oh you will... someday." Zander says.

"I still could've tooken them." I mutter.

"No... you couldn't of. Seriously Steves, I don't want you to get hurt." Zander says, he pulls me into a hug, I slowly hug back.

"Uhm... why so soft.. all of a sudden?" I ask him.

"Because, you are my best friend." He smiles at me.

"Best friends forever?" I ask him, holding my pinkie out.

"Deffinatley." He says. He grabs his pinkie with his. I smile and let go, pecking him on the cheek. I walk out of the band room, my face red. That's weird? That has NEVER happened before when I kiss him on the cheek, or hug him, or pinkie swear with him...

* * *

Later that day, I'm in the band room practicing with the rest of the band, I haven't been really talking to Zander the rest of the day, because of what happened after the library incedint.

"Stevie, you just came in late." Nelson comments, stopping his playing.

"I did?" I ask.

"For the 4th time." Kevin sighs.

"Okay, sorry." I sigh.

"Steves, what's wrong?" Zander asks.

"Nothing." I say trying not to look at him.

"It has to be something..." Kacey drags off.

"Ok. I will only tell Kacey though. It's girl things." I say. I take her by the hand and drag her into the hallway.

"So what is it?" She asks.

"I felt something weird when I kissed Zander on the cheek, and when I hugged him..." I drag off.

"Aww little Stevie Wevie has a crushy Wushy." Kacey coos.

"Oh no no no. I think it's just the fact that Zander was protecting me." I say.

"Oh yes. You guys are finally going to get together." She squeals.

"No. We. Aren't." I say to him. "I DON'T LIKE HIM!" I yell at her, causing a few bystanders to look at us weirdly.

"Stop denying it." Kacey calls walking back into the room. I sigh and lean against the wall against the door my mind racing.

* * *

**A short semi-intresting chapter :)**

**Some semi-Zeviness :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, here with another chapter :) **

**Also replies to reviews, love all the ones I get.**

**zevieshipper13- no problamo haha :)**

**Allyouneedislove49887- Thank you to both of your reviews :) I made you die? So sorry. I'm kidding, I loved that line too, I just thought it would be funny. I don't think it's gonna happen on the show anytime soon haha.**

**Adviece (Guest)- Listen, I'm sorry if this sounds rude, sassy, mean, or totally bitchy. Just let me explain something.**

**You said:**

_Advice:You have a really good storyline and plot, but there are just some thing that make it hard for me to actually enjoy the story._

_One, you have many grammar and spelling errors. For example, it's not "tooken", it's "taken". You should either proofread your chapter before you post it, or get a beta. Seriously. All those mistakes make me want to stop reading this story. Fix it._

_Two, this story seems to jump around a lot. That's another reason why I want to stop reading this story. You should stick to one person's point of view throughout the chapter. Too many point of view changes makes the story not consistent._

_As I said before, you have a good storyline and plot. That's the only reason why I put up with this story. You're a good writer. If you fix all those mistakes and errors I pointed out, you would be a better writer, and I'm sure people would read your stories more. Anyway, good chapter. Keep it up, and update soon! :)_

_**I say: I really appeciate the advice, trust me, I do. And I'm happy you like my storyline and plot.**_

_**But.**_

_**I know I have grammar mistakes, I'm a thirteen year old girl who writes when she's bored, what the hell do you expect? Me too be J.K Rowling? And yeah, so what, I made a grammar mistake, suck it up. Everyone makes grammar mistakes, I've seen some in PUBLISHED books. **_

_**And you have a grammar mistake too, just thought you should know, instead of** 'But there are just some thing that make it hard for me to actually...' **Try something that makes sense, before you critisize me on my writing.**_

_**I'm not going to get a beta, it takes too much time, they beta read it in around 3 days, making it harder for me to update. Seriously. If my mistakes want you to stop reading be my guest. I'm not going to fix it.**_

_**I update at midnight when I can't fall asleep, I'm not going to spen another hour just to fix things YOU can't stand.**_

_**I know it jumps around a lot. If it's another reason, just stop reading already. If I make it only one P.O.V. it would be worse than it already is. Sorry it's not consistent.**_

_**Thank you for saying one nice thing. If it's the only reason you put up with this story, then fucking stop reading. Thank you, means a lot. I don't care if one person reads my story or if a thousand do, I write these story's because I find it a good way to get rid of my boredome, because I enjoy it.**_

_**Thank you for a sentence in your paragraph of crap that made me feel nice :)**_

_**Again I know I have mistakes, but getting a beta takes too much time, and I don't re-read them, because it' 2 in the morning and I finally can fall asleep.**_

_**So thank you for the concern, If my mistkaes bother you this much, than please stop reading.**_

_**I'm sorry if this sounds bitchy.**_

**I had to get that off my chest.**

**Now I'm sorry for the long author's note, here is another chapter, that I will try not to have any grammar mistakes.**

**If my grammar errors bother review to me, and I will try to fix them. Without the sassy reply :)**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I sigh as look up at my ceiliing, the plain white of it givin me a thing to look at and think. Maybe it was just the fact Zander and I haven't really been touchy-touchy lately that I felt something weird. Or maybe it's the fact that I was a little bit jealous of Molly. Even if it was blackmail. She still almost kissed Zander. Which I don't understand why I would be jealous of that. Though it might be the fact that I have problems and I'm acting weirdly for nothing, and I'm over thinking this. Yeah probably that one.

I look down at my side as I feel my phone vibrate in my jean pocket. I take it out and see it's a reminder for game board night tonight. I put it back in my pocket and look up again, wondering if I can face Zander. Of course I can, he is my best friend, I'm not going to let some stupid little feeling get in between us. Especially when it's my turn to pick the game.

Yes game board night, we have a lot of fun and weird nights that we have at least once a month. Like movie night, Thai food night, game board night, and yes, switch night. It's a really cool night where we switch personallity's with someone from the band for a whole day **(Yes I got this from Inkie)** We have never done this night before, we came up with the idea a week ago, and are planning to do it next week.

I climb off of my bed and go over to my game board stack. I look through them. Sorry sliders, Uno, Monopoly, The Game of Life, and so many more. Growing up with 4 brother's who are obsessed with boardgames can get you a lot when you are older. I grab the one that will take the longest, Monopoly. Oh yeah.

I open up my door and exit my room, gameboard in hand. I make my way down the stairs and over to the couch where my brothers lay. "Hey can one of you give me a ride to Nelson's house?" I ask my 3 older brothers.

"No." They say in unison watching some stupid SiFi movie. I roll my eyes.

"Who is supposed to drive me then?" I question.

"Zander." My brother Noah states.

"Kacey." My brother Chris shrugs.

"Kevin." My brother Max says as he gets some popcorn from a bucket. I huff and pull out my phone and send Zander a quick text asking for him to pick me up.

Lesson learned, never ask your brothers for a ride somewhere.

I get a reply soon enough saying that he will be here in 5. Of course with a 'see yea later baby.' Oh him and his weird phrases. Just like 'Supah Dupah Dope' though it is quite fun to say.

I open my front door and step outside waiting for Zander to arrive. Due to the fact that he is always early, he shows up and honks his horn signaling he is here. I walk across the grass of my front yard, onto the sidewalk, and into the middle of the street, not caring that cars a going by, and get into his truck. I look over at him to see him looking slightly mad. Wonder why...

"What's up baby?" I ask using his phrase. He stares at me deathly.

"Never say that again." He threatens, I put my hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay okay, meanie. But seriously, what's wrong? You look really mad." I state. I wonder if it's something that I did, it could always be that Molly did something to him, or Kacey told him that I felt something during our exchange of no personal space. Or something way worse. Like he didn't get a date for tomorrow night. Gaspard, that would be horrible. Sarcasm, note it?

"I'm fine, just Molly told my parents about the whole car incident, and now I have to pay them a thousand bucks by the end of the month." He sighs as he starts down my street, making the 10 minute drive to Nelson's.

"Well, give them the money you have been saving." I say trying to help.

"But that's my guitar money." He whines. I roll my eyes and think again.

"Well it's either grounding, for life, or a new guitar, your pick." I shrug.

"Grounding." Zander says.

"Oh come on, man up and give them the money." I say hitting him lightly on the arm. And if you are wondering, Zander bought this truck a couple days ago. AFTER he crashed his parents car, he got a good deal on this old junker. I smile and pat Darcy, the name of the car, on the dashboard.

"No one touches Darcy." Zander warns.

"Okay, okay, backing off." I say putting my hands above my head. We stop in front of Nelson's house and hop out of the truck, gameboard still in hand. We walk up his driveway, and too his front door. We open it, knowing his mom isn't home, and go to his living room.

"Heyo guys." Nelson greets.

"Hi hi." I smile and sit down on the couch, Zander sits next to me and Zander sits next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. Nelson's little sister comes into the room, being 13, and totally in love with Zander.

"Zander? What is Zanny wanny doing here?" She questions Zander and everyone else.

"Uhm yeah, I'm here..." Zander says hesitantly.

"That's... cool." She shrieks, she walks out of the room, backwards, down the hall whispering on the way out, "He's so handsome, like a pretty pony." **(vicorious refrence) **I laugh and show everyone the game board.

"Floor." Kacey commands, they had moved the table and their was an empty carpeted area. We all go down to the floor and set the gameboard in the middle. We open it up and set out the board, the cards, money, and pieces. We put the houses and buildings in one stack, and the pieces that we be in another. I choose the ship and set it on start. The others pick their pieces and place them on start too.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long author's note and for the short filler chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my golly guys. I do not deserve this love. I do not deserve those sweet reviews.**

**Replies :)**

**Allyouneedislove49887- Here's an update ;) That's what I was thinking, but whatever, I handled it. Exactlly my point I read A LOT of books, and in every one of them, there is at lest one mistake. I did put them in their place aha. Thanks for the review :)**

**jellybean96- Oh thank you! Haha I do too, Zevie is just amazing. Oh no need to admire me, just standing up for my story haha. Exactly, if there is only one reason why someone is reading it, why continue? Thank you for loving my story means alot :)**

**uopenmyeyes- Thank you. My point, I mean I've seen people make mistakes before. I'm not the only writer on here who does. You do? Then I will continue to write in more than one P.O.V. I shall keep up the good work and continue my writing. Thank you :)**

**MariaLuvsYew- Haha, glad you are :D My point, if you don't like my story, don't read it. Simple as that. Like you said. Haha I love what you did there :) Well here it is, love ya too gurl! Haha.**

**Queen Marceline- that rhymes! Haha your username, it rhymes! That's what I was thinking, if they wanted to correct me, they could of done it in a nicer way. Yes, every human does. Aw thank you :)**

**So those are the reviews, thank you guys :D**

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

I finish putting the money away with the rest of the band, and put it into the game board. Yes we had been playing monopoly for 5 hours straight, we had all stayed up late, Kevin winning. Yeah, Kevin won. I am impressed. Kevin barley won this game.

"HA I won!" Kevin yells.

"We know. Kevin. You said that like 60 times." Stevie rolls her eyes.

"I know, I'm just amazingly awesome that I have to say it a lot." Kevin explains.

"So you want to gloat?" I ask.

"Yeah pretty much." Kevin smiles.

"Idiot." Kacey murmers under her breath.

"Hey, that is very offensive." Kevin says, hand placed over heart.

"Your face is offensive." Stevie replies.

"Okay, now that just isn't right." Kevin shakes his head.

"But it's true..." Nelson drags off.

"You of all people I would have thought would have my back. I guess I was wrong." Kevin says wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Well I'm not, so suck it up." Nelson huffs.

"Okay guys, no need to go all pathetic mode on me." Kevin says putting his hands in the air and sitting down on the couch.

I roll my eyes and sit on the couch too, Stevie sitting on the floor, in between my legs, Nelson in between Kevin and I, and Kacey on the recliner.

"What do you guys want to do now?" I question.

"Nothing." Kacey says, texting away on her phone.

"We have to do something!" Stevie whines.

"Fine. Fine." Kacey sighs, "Let's go bowling!" She shouts.

"Are they even open?" I ask referring to Bob's bowling alley.

"Open all night." Nelson nods. I shrugs and get up, moving out of the way so Stevie can get up.

"Cool, let us go." Kevin smiles.

"Oh you stopped gloating?" I question sarcastically.

"Yeah it's tireing." Kevin sighs dramatically.

"Whatever." Stevie rolls her eyes.

* * *

Molly's P.O.V.

I enter the bowling alley with Grace, pulling out my designer bowling shoes, and hot pink bowling ball. I am wearing my hot pink and bright blue bowling shirt, with a black skirt. Grace matching. Just not as cute.

"This is gonna be totes fun!" I squeal, going to a lane after paying, and putting in our names.

"Totes!" Grace agrees.

"Grace." I warn.

"Sorry." She mouths. I nod my head and look around, seeing who else is at the bowling alley, a couple of teens from Hallday High, an old couple, like 25 years old, and... Gravity 5? This night just got horrible. I set down my bowling ball and prance over to them.

"Hi Loser 4. Zander." I smile at him, he just rolls his eyes. Fine, if he wants to play it that way. "LoserBerry, better stop touching my man." I say refering to her elbow on his shoulder, his arm around her waist.

"Your man? Yeah let's go with that. Keep draming sweetheart." She winks at me. Ugh. infuriating.

"Whatever, he will be mine soon." I say, I throw my hair behind my shoulder and flounce my way back to my lane.

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I roll my eyes at Molly's remark and remove my elbow, pulling Zander's arm away from my waist, and my way over to our lane, It was me and Zander against Kevin, Nelson, and Kacey. I grab a 6 pound ball and make my way to the start of the lane, I release the bowling ball, it rolling down the lane smoothly before hitting the first pin, which makes a chain reaction, causing all of them to fall down. I turn around, throw my fists in the air, and jump up and down. Zander runs up and hugs me, lifting me up, and spinning me around, He puts me down and lets go, leaving one hand around my waist, as one of my hands is still firmly around his.

"In your faces!" We shout in unison. They groan and Kacey steps up to the lane, she grabs a small balll, the lightest one, and throws it down the lane, seriously, it lands halfway down it and knocks down 2 pins.

"Ohhh! You got owned!" I yell at her laughing as she huffs, sitting down. Zander steps up and rolls his ball, which makes another strike.

"I hate you guys." Nelson glares. We both laugh and wait for Kevin to go, he picks up a heavy ball and sets it down, kicking it, it rolls down the lane and gets a strike. Zander and I stare in astonishment before laughing. We lock our hands together and look down at the lane, we both lay down and push off with our unlocked hands and slide down the lane, knocking down all the pins, almost knocking down the pin collecter in the process. We look at each other and step up running back to the start of the lane, our hands still intertwined. The manager comes up and looks at our lanes, he then walks away. Good.

* * *

**Nother filler chapter, something big is going to happen in like 2 chapters ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, I know, it's been forever.**

**Trust me I am trying to update. **

**Lala- Woah! How did you skip so many grades? Are you like in classes full of 16 year olds? That's cray-cray girl. And thanks :) My teachers have always said that I'm a very skilled writer, I could be an author, blah blah blah, but that I make a lot of gramattical errors. **

**And yes I'm going to go over my stories from now on.**

**Well I love you guys sooooo here you go.**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I enter the bandroom, seeing only Zander there, that's weird Kacey is usually the first one here. I set my bag down and stand there examining Zander, he's playing his uke and doesn't seem to have noticed me yet.

"Zander? Where's Kacey?" I question slowly.

"I don't know, she said she would be here in a few minutes... 20 minutes ago." He sighs looking down at his phone screen. I sit down next to him and wait.

"We have to get to class." I complain as the bell rings.

"Where is she?" Zander says frustrated, he gets up. I follow suit and we grab our bags, walking out of the room. We walk into first period and take our seats looking around. I don't see Kacey or the perfs. Oh no.

"Zander." Molly smiles at him.

"Molly." Zander glares.

"Stevie." Grace says trying to glare.

"Yeah again, I don't do that." I state.

"Well you should start..." Grace drags off.

"No thanks perfy." I smile at her.

"Hey Molly." Kacey smiles walking up.

"What?..." Zander drags of questioning the niceness in her voice.

"Hi Kace." Molly says.

"Loserberry." Kacey states looking at me, "Band geek." She says looking at Zander.

"What do you mean, band geek?" Zander asks.

"Oh you know just the fact that Gravity 4 is going down." She says. Molly and Kacey and Grace do their perf poses before walking off. Well Grace stays.

"Sorry you guys, but Molly wants to be the best. See you guys tonight?" Grace asks.

"What do you mean see us tonight?" I ask.

"Oh Nelson invited me to your band practice." Grace smiles, "I'll explain everything there." She then skips away.

"Uhm..." I drag off.

* * *

Through the whole day my mind is swarming with questions, why were Molly and Kacey so nice to each other? Why is Kacey back with the perfs? Why is Kacey being such a witch? Why is Grace acting like it's nothing? I don't understand, just a few hours ago we were at a bowling alley being the best friends we are supposed to be. Then Molly came up and Kacey was mean to her. What is going on? It's bothering me so much, the whole thing, the fact that we've been so nice to Kacey, and she betrays us.

We took her in when everyone hated her, we let her join our band, which would have been fine with only Zander, Nelson, Kevin, and I, and she just... leaves. It's actually disgusting really, the fact that they sucked her back into the horrible life that she once lived, the one filled with being mean, and taunting, and just being a down right witch. It's just stupid, and I can't even find the words to describe the sickness it brings me.

I look down at the pencil in my hand, it cracking with the deathgrip of mine. I look over at Zander to see him looking at the back of Kacey's head, as if trying to telipathically get her to leave the perfs. I wish that would work. I poke Zander and whisper to him, "Just leave it, we will find out why tonight." He looks at me and nods his head. I grab his hand with mine and give it a small squeeze. I let go but Zander grabs it again, holding it in his. I look at him curiously to see him smile at me.

"If Stevie and Zander would care to stop flirting and pay attention to me giving the lesson, it would be kindly appreciated." The teacher looks in our direction. Slowly I let go of our hands and stare at the front, ignoring the knowing stares. It's not like it's nwe for us to do this sort of thing. I look over at the perfs to see Molly glaring daggers at me. I just stick my tounge out at her. I know, immature.

"Sorry for getting you in trouble." Zander whispers in my ear not looking at me. I concentrate on the teacher who is writing on the board before whipsering back.

"It's okay." I state before writing down the title for our science notes.

* * *

That night I make my way to the bandroom opening the door and shutting it afterwards, standing there is Grace, while Nelson, Kevin, and Zander are sitting down, "So why's Kacey a perf again?" I ask her.

"It's a long story." She starts.

"We got all night." Kevin comments.

"Okay so it started last night after you left the bowling alley..." Grace drags off looking into the distance, we all turn our heads and look to, it going into flashback mode.

* * *

(flash back) 3rd Person P.O.V.

Kacey walks out of the bowling alley the rest of the band waiting for her to finish going to the bathroom. She walks to the end of the stairs starting to go into the parking lot when Grace and Molly step in front of her, "Molly what do you want?" Kacey asks annoyed.

"I want to date Zander, for real." Molly states.

"Tell Stevie that." Kacey rolls her eyes.

"You see that's the thing, I tried to explain this to her but... she thinks Zander wont go out with me." Molly says 'sweetly'.

"And this has to do with me how?" Kacey asks slowly.

"I can hook you up with Dean, Tony, or Spencer, if you 're-join' the perfs, and have Zander go out with me." She says smirking.

"You think that's going to have me betray my friends?" Kacey asks.

"I can get you to see Cee Lo Green." Molly smirks more.

"... Deal." Kacey sighs sadly.

* * *

(End of flashback) Stevie's P.O.V.

"And that is what happened." Grace states. I look at the other members of the band. Kacey went back to being a perf, for a boy and a famous singer? Wow.

* * *

**And scene :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for not updating last night :( I had to write a response to literature essay. I just rolled my eyes. **

**They should really invent a smile type thing for that. Rolling your eyes.**

**Oh and I don't usually do this but... read this fanfic 'Alphas Can't Mate Omegas' and 'In the Spotlight' and 'Not Over You' and the last one** **'Hitching'**_ Warning: The story hitching may be changed to M rating for killing, sex, etc. If you don't like to read that, don't read... Or do and just skip the chapter._

* * *

Kacey's P.O.V.

I adjust the skirt I'm wearing, stretching it out, realizing it's too small. I roll my eyes and put on my black flats. I sigh as I look at my mirror, the pictures of Gravity 5, Zander and Stevie, Kevin and Nelson, Kevin and I, Gravity 4, and so many more. Covering it so their is only a tiny space where I can see myself. I can' believe I did this. Just... dropped them. And for Dean and Cee Lo too. It's stupid. I know I shouldn't of but I couldn't help it I mean it's CEE LO GREEN. That is just amazing.

I shake my head, clearing the thoughts swarming through my head, and grab my tote bag, walking out of my room and down the stairs. I grab my car keys and exit my house.

Today is going to be shit.

* * *

When I arrive at school I immediatley head to the band room, I'm just so used to it. I immediatley turn arouond and head down the hall to the perf bathroom, my head turning towards the floor, just when I was belonging, just when I was actually caring about them, just when Stevie was starting to lighten up on me, and just when I was starting to like Kevin back. I'm smart. That was sarcasm.

I walk into the perf bathroom, my head llifting so that it's held high, "Hey Molly." I squeal, Molly rolls her eyes and fakes a smile at me.

"Hi." Grace perks up, her face looking sad.

"Shut up Grace!" Molly yells, wow mrs. head honcho is snappy today, "Kacey, you here's the tickets, and Dean says he'll go out with you." Molly smirks.

"Thanks doll." I smile at the tickets.

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I smile sitting next to Zander at the lunch table, he wraps his arm around my waist giving me a sideways hug which I gladly return, we both unwrap our arms and concentrate on the 'food' in front of us.

"So I heard that Kacey got her Cee Lo tickets and Dean asked her out." Zander sighed.

"Woo hoo." I roll my eyes.

"Hey at least try to be happy for her." Zander defends. I just stare at him, "I'm joking." Zander laughs. I sigh and take a bite out of my fruit cup.

"Attention, attention." Molly says standing on top of the perf table, "As you all know, Kacey Simon left Gravity 5 oops I mean Gravity 4, and I doubt they are going to take her back, so in celebration of her re-joining the perfs, we aare having a dance! Even Gravity 4 is invited! It will be tonight at 7:00 to 9:00." Molly squeals. I stare blankly at Zander.

"Do you want to go?" I ask.

"Yeah, you be my date?" He asks. We have this thing, if a dance is last minute or we don't get dates, we go with each other.

"Course." I smile. He nods his head and munches on his turkey sandwhich.

"So, as the queen of the perfs, I am going to be nice and decide your dates for you, but since Kacey ditched her loser friends, I'm going to have her pick their dates for them." Kacey smirks. I look at Zander, well shit.

"For Kevin Reed, Cynthia Jones." Kacey sighs, Kevin smiles slightly, Cynthia is pretty, just he likes Kacey. "For Nelson Baxter... Grace King." She smiles encouragingly at the two well Molly rolls her eyes.

I put my hand on Zander's bicep, gripping it tightly, please don't make me go with Andy Barlett, or Justin Cole, or Hunter Gallinger. Please no.

"Zander Robbins with..." Kacey drags off, Molly flips her hair expecting it's her.

"Well get on with it." A kid yells from the crowd forming around. Kacey rolls her eyes, shakes her head, closes her eyes and mutters something under her breath.

"Stevie Baskara." She breaths out. Zander and I smile at each other before she adds something on, "Because they are meant to be and look so cute together." She smiles at us. Zander and I just roll our eyes.

"We aren't going to go out!" Zander exclaims to the knowing looks from students. I glare at them and hold Zander's arm.

"Just ignore them Zander, they obviously don't get that girls and boys can be just friends, I wouldn't be suprised if they spread rumors about Nelson and I becoming Nelvie or something." I roll my eyes at the people looking at my hand, "They just don't get that we're just best friends." I state, though I wouldn't mind being more.

"Best friends." Zander smiles at me, "And only that?" He questions.

"Only that." I nod my head smiling. **(Wanted to leave off here, but it was too short)**

* * *

I get out of Zander's car entering the dance, my dress swishing above my knees **(outfit on profile)**. Zander and I head over to Grace and Nelson who are at the snack table. "Hey." I smile at them.

"Hi." Grace smiles back. Nelson just nods, his concentration on a contraption next to the snack table. I give Grace a questioning look and she answers my unsaid question.

"The only way he could come to the dance with me, even though Kacey said he could, was if he worked the lighting and sound, right now he's doing something with the thingy to make the lights go brighter or whatever." Grace says. I nod my head slowly and head over to the punch.

"Why did we even come?" I ask Zander. He just simply shrugs, putting his arm around me. I smile up at him and grab a cup pouring punch into it. Zander grabs one too, his arms going around me so he's standing directly behind me, looking like he's hugging me from behind. He get's his punch and moves to the side, putting his arm in it's original position, around my waist.

"What do you want to do?" He asks as we both set down our cups.

"I don't know." I shrug.

"Want to dance?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"No. You don't dance at dances." I roll my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you do... it IS the word..." He drags off.

"Yeah but _I_ don't dance at dances." I say. He rolls his eyes.

"Okay I'll just go dance with Molly..." He drags off hoping to get something out of me. I see what he's doing so I play along.

"You guys make such a cute couple! Go ahead, dance with her Zander!" I shout pushing him away. He glares at me and huffs.

"I just want to dance." He whines.

"But I don't. And you came with me so suck it up." I retort.

"No." He huffs.

"Don't argue with me." I warn.

"I shall do what I want." Zander says crossing his arms and turning his head so he's not looking at me. Though he glances at me every few seconds.

"Okay then, argue away, I will ignore you." I glare.

"Please dance with me Steve's." He pouts. Oh no not the puppy dog face. Oh god. I can never resist the puppy dog face. I sigh reluctantly and let him pull me by my arm to the dance floor, where there are only a few people actually dancing, other's are just standing, talking.

He pulls me to the middle, right where the light shines, and just as a slow song comes on. Just my luck.

* * *

**So? So? **

_How to Rock has been canceled, let's do everything we can, tweet NickelodeonTV about it!_

Zevie month is in December, don't forget to write One-Shots, update Storys, go on twitter, tumblr, instagram, and the Zevie page on How to Rock wiki and spread the word :D


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's been forever, in truth... I just have no insperation. The only people updating are... well no one is. It upsets me, and I am ashamed in all of you (including myself) If you have a fanfic UPDATE IT! JUST BECAUSE THEY ARE CANCELING HTR DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO INTO A WRITING COMA!**

**Sorry for the freak out.**

**Oh and I have about 2987893788 new fanfic ideas swirling through my head... I'm trying to wait till Dec. to write them but... it's soooooooo looooonnnnggggg aaaaaawwwwaaaayyyyyy :(**

**Okay I'm gonna write the chapter now :)**

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

I pull Stevie to the middle of the dance floor, hoping the next song will be another One Direction song. But just my luck; it's a slow song. I roll my eyes before wrapping my arms around her waist so she can't leave. All of the couples are dancing, though a few stray people look at us, shock covering their faces. Come on, Kacey picked us to go together. What did you expect us to do? Sit on the floor playing patty cake while picking our noses? I didn't think so.

Stevie stands there motionless glaring at me as her arms rest at her sides. I sway to the music as she pouts. Stubborn girl, I lean down to whisper in her ear, "Come on, Steves, you know you want to dance." I notice the shiver run down her spine and smirk.

"I do not." She says deffensively.

"Come on, dance with me." She sighs reluctantly before wrapping her arms around my neck. She starts to sway to the music before we move in sync. I smile as I feel her body move closer to mine, her head on my chest, my chin on the top of her head.

"Aww." I hear from the crowd. I turn my head slightly to see Kacey looking at us. I shoot her my best glare- which is a really bad one- and she looks away as if just remember what she did. I still can't believe she did that. I shake my head trying to just concentrate on Stevie.

The way her head felt against my chest, the way her hair smelled like strawberry's, and the way her hands fit around my neck like a missing puzzle piece. It made me feel like I just found my soul mate or shomethiing. Though, that would be unpracticle; however, I couldn't help but think it. I mean Stevie was just so beautiful... and an all around amazing girl, she was down to earth, fierce, sometimes sweet, head strong, and just adorable. I noticed Stevie's lips curve up into a smile and panic set in.

Would if she suddenly had the super power ability to read my thoughts? Or she could hear how fast my heart was beating? Of course she can you idiot, her head is right where your heart is. I sigh and Stevie shifts. Shit, does she think I'm not happy? I'm pretty sure that was a 'I'm so in love' sigh not a 'This is stupid' sigh. Wait...

In love?

With Stevie?

Back the truck up.

I am not in love with Steves and nor will I ever be. That is for sure.

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I reluctantly agree to dancing and wrap my arms around Zander's neck, sending shivers down my spine. It's not like I had never danced with Zander... it's just with these new found 'feelings' I just didn't think it was... okay... to dance with him. I mean isn't that just awkward? Dancing with your best friend when you secretly feel tingles whenever they touch you... well it's awkward for you at least.

I lay my head on his chest, pressing our bodies closer together. We stand there swaying to the music. All eyes on us. I shut my eyes ignoring the 'Aww' from Kacey. I could care less about her right now. She can go run in front of a bus... okay no. That's too harsh. But this is about me and Zander right now... not Kacey.

Zander sets his chin on top of my head and I smile to myself. I wonder if Zander feels the tingles on his neck that I feel on my finger tips. I smile to myself and hear a sigh come from Zander. Oh shit.

Does he not like this? Was that a good or bad sigh? Why am I even worrying? He's just my best friend... right?

_No, not_ right. My inner voice said. I roll my eyes and reply, in my head of course.

How would you know?

_Becuase I'm you._

Technically you are just a voice in my head, I am me.

_It doesn't matter. You like him, you like the way you can feel his everybreath, the way you can hear his heart thudding in his chest, the way you can hear him sniffing your hair- which is weird by the way- the way you can touch his semi-curly locks with the tips of your fingers, the way his hands feel so nice against the small of your back, the way they are reaching lower, and lower._

My eyes snap open and I ignore the protests from my concious. I concentrate on the music- which was now a new song- and felt Zander's hand gliding down my back reaching the waistband on my shorts before going south again.

"I swear Zander, that hand go anylower and I will hurt you. Cut off your hand with a butter knife... or knee you in a certain place, so you can't reproduce." I say, Zander coughs awkwardly and puts his hand back in the right position. I chuckle and close my eyes againg, instantly regretting it, due to the fact that that voice comes back.

_Admit it, you LOVE him._

Admit it, I need a new concious. God, even in my head I am just too good at slamming people- insert mental hair flip here- It's like a curse.

_...You like him._

I do not.

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

I notice the song switch to a fast one, but Stevie stays to herself, she's scowling and furrowing her eyebrows at random times. I smile to myself. She must be having an argument in her head again. I lightly shake her, stepping away in the process. Her eyes open hesitatnly before a light pink coloring explodes on her cheeks. I mock shock before exclaiming, "Look here people, I made THE Stevie Baskara blush!" I shout earning a few looks and laughs from people. Stevie rolls her eyes and steps away.

I immediatley miss the warmth, it was slightly cold in the auditoriam, I did not miss the warmth because I liked her... that would involve... me well liking her. Stevie rolls her eyes at my pouting face and brings me into a hug. I chuckle and hug her back.

"So would you care to join me in ditching this dance and going to see The Amazing Spiderman?" I question. She laughs and nods her head.

"Totally. Andrew Garfield is hot." Stevie smirks, I feel a pang of something, jealousy? No it can't be..

"Yeah yeah, so is Emma Stone." I smirk, hoping to see Stevie's eyes go dark with jealousy, but she simply laughs and nods her head.

"She's my female celberity crush." I laugh, masking the undescribable, sudden hurt in the pit of my stomach. Why did that hurt? I can't just be feeling these things, I need to know if she feels the same way... or at least if she feels these things. Though I don't think tonight- or anytime soon- is a good time to ask.

She smiles and grabs my hand pulling me out of the auditoriam, earning wondering glances from the other students. I just let her drag me.

I guess this would be considered a date... right?

* * *

**I want at least 2 reviews for me to update. I know I don't usually do this but... I just feel like no one is reading anymore... and I had like 70 reviews by now on Zander and Stevie... did you guys like that better? Is this to slow moving? If it is, PM or review me saying if you want a kiss, confession, etc, anytime soon and I'll add it in a few chapters. Remember, I love reviews :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey I'm back with a short chapter for the night :).**

**Be prepared for December, it's Zevie month and I have around 4-6 new story's and like 3-7 One -Shots :)**

**Oh and I have modified days all week (I get out at 1:23) and Friday off so, updates?**

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

"No way that was way better than the first spider man." Stevie disagrees.

"It was funnier yeah, but the old one was just... not so lovey dovey, and also had a WAY cooler 'monster'." I say putting quotations around the word monster. Stevie laughs and nods her head.

"I have to agree with you there, but Emma and Andrew did a WAY better job." Stevie argues again, I sigh and laugh.

"Yeah, I guess they did." I agree just to see the smile on Stevie's face widen.

"They deffinatley did." Stevie nods her head.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I ask her.

"I don't know, we could always go back to the dance..." She drags off before we both burst out in laughter, getting weird looks from other's exiting the theater, "Or we could go to your house?" She asks, I ponder it.

"I don't know, Nick might be home." I sigh.

'You mean Spicy?" Stevie asks excitedley.

"Yeah." I say a small smile appearing on my face.

"We are going to your house." Stevie demands dragging me off to my car, I laugh before opening the door for her.

* * *

Kacey's P.O.V.

I look around the room trying to locate Zander, Stevie, Nelson, and or Kevin. I sigh as I see they all left already. I just want to apoligise but they have to ignore me! They are so full of themselves! So I did ONE bad thing, who cares?

Okay Kacey, we both know you need to stay calm, don't get mad. Don't get mad.

I stare at Mollly before the courage overwhelms me.

I need to stop this.

I walk over to Molly and stop in front of her, "Oh Kace, are you having fun?" She asks in that fake voice of her's. She just can't be nice naturally.

"Yeah, let's go with that, now I need to talk to you." I say.

"What about?" Molly asks innocently.

"I don't know, THE FACT YOU MADE ME BETRAY MY FRIENDS?" I question her.

"I didn't make you betray your friends, you CHOSE to for Cee Lo tickets and a date with Dean." Molly smirks as I glare.

"I doesn't matter. I should have never betrayed them. I'm quiting the perfs. Again... Again." I say confusing myslef. Molly looks confused so I take that as a moment to escape. I quickly walk out of the dance and march into the parking lot, reaching my car. I open up the door and slam it shut with such force the car alarm goes off. I breath in deeply and re open the door and shutting it again, making the alarm stop. I look down at my phone that is located in the middle console and I check for any texts. None. I sigh and start up my car, deciding to drive to Stevie's or Zander's.

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

I open up my door and walk to the other side, opening Stevie's door, "Wow such a gentleman." Stevie laughs. I laugh a long with her as we walk up to my door, we open it up and enter it only to see Spicy on the couch.

"Hey bro!" He calls before looking at Stevie, "What up Steves?" He asks.

"Nothing much Spicy, just coming home from a dance and movie." Stevie shrugs as Spicy raizes his eyebrow up at me.

"The school was having a dance, we got bored, we went to see spiderman." I explain.

"Oh... wanna watch some bat man?" He asks Stevie. She nods her head eagerly and I narrow my eyes, these two ar eobsessed with bat man, I'm more of a Captain America, Iron Man kind of guy...

"Course!" She shouts excitedly, "Just let me change." She says racing up the stairs, I follow slowly.

When I reach my room Stevie is in my closet looking through her clothes, yes she has her own section in my closet, it's the same at her house. She pulls out her cookie man pajama pants and one of my plaid shirts I gave her. She rips off her shirt and I quickly advert my eyes, even though she is wearing a tank top I turn around and wait for her to finish.

"I'm done." Stevie calls and I trun around, facing my clothes. I take out a plaid shirt and my black pajama bottoms, I quickly put them on and follow Stevie, where she exited my room.

I walk down the stairs to see Stevie jump over the couch and land next to Spicy... A little too close for my comfort. I walk around the couch and sit next to Stevie, pulling her closer to me, she doesn't obect, she just puts her head on my chest. Spicy starts the movie and we all concentrate on it.

* * *

The movie is half-way through when Spicy falls asleep. I look down at Stevie to see her wide awake, her feet on Spicy's lap, and her head on mine. She looks up at me before returning to the movie. I sigh.

Maybe I should just tell her it's time to go to bed, it is after all 10:23 ... I'm about to open my mouth to say something when the door bell rings, Stevie lifts her head up off my lap and I get up, I reach out my hand and she grabs it I pull her up and we walk to the door.

"Kacey?" I ask slowly, Kacey is standing in front of us still in her dress and heels. She stares at us and is about to say something when she looks down at her hands.

"Eep!" She squels, I look down at our hands and a blush rises to my cheeks, Stevie hesitantly pulls her hand away as I do the same thing with mine, "Are you guys together? Kacey asks slowly.

"No." Stevie and I say sternly at the same time, Kacey frowns before she sighs.

"Listen," she starts, "I just want to say I'm sorry for everything, I didn't mean to hurt you guys so much, I'm selfish, I only care about myself, and I really shouldn't even bother trying to say I'm sorry. I know you guys aren't going to immediatley accept me back, but I couldn't help myself, and I want to say sorry, I quit the perfs for the third or fourth time and I'm not going back. I understand if you don't wannt me back, just know, I'm sorry." Kacey says. Stevie and I look at her before having a group hug.

"I forgive you, I need my second best friend back." Stevie laughs.

"Second?" Kacey asks offended.

"Yeah, I'm obviously first." I say cockily.

"Actually Andy is..." Stevie drags off before laughing.

"That's hilarious." Kacey and I roll our eyes. Stevie just laughs.

* * *

**Filler chapter, I was gonna have them kiss but... watevs lol.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so Inkie practically BEGGED me on twitter to update- okay, I asked her which story I should update and she said this one- so here's a new chapter :) **

**And, there might be a kiss in this chapter but there might not :O Which one will it be?**

**Read to find ouuuttt!**

* * *

Nelson's P.O.V.

Gravity 5 walk to our table sitting down with our lunch tray's. Zander and Stevie are picking off of each other's plates for things they like- I don't understand why they don't just get the food they like- and Kevin and Kacey are talking about some fashion thing. Yes, Kacey did apoligize and we forgave her.

I look around the courtyard to see Grace sitting by herself on the stairs, not at the perf table with Molly. I look over at the other's to see that they hadn't noticed. I hesitantly get up-noticing that they don't even glance at me- and walk over to Grace.

"Hey." I say as I sit down next to her. Grace looks up and wipes tears from her eyes.

"H-Hi." She says sniffling.

"What's wrong?" I ask, immediatley shunning myself, never ask a girl what's wrong, I should know that by now with Kacey.

"Nothing." Grace whispers. I sigh and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I know there is something wrong, now what is it?" I ask.

"Molly kicked me out of the perf's because I backed Kacey up." Grace cries out her head dropping onto my shoulder. I freeze and a creepy smile comes onto my face. I wrap an arm awkwardly around her waist and bring her closer. She burries her head into my neck and I feel warm drops of water fall onto my shoulder. She's still crying.

"Shh." I whisper in her ear, "It's okay, you were too good for the perf's anyways, Grace." I mutter into her ear feeling a warmth rush to my cheeks, I thought men didn't blush.

"No I'm not. I'm just the dumb blonde." Grace whisper's so low I could barley hear it.

"No Grace you aren't, you are funny, beautful, and way to good for those girls." I say pulling away and looking into her eyes.

"Thanks Nelly." She smiles at me and lightly kisses me on the cheek before getting up and leaving the courtyard.

"Whhaaa...?" I drag off questioning what just happened.

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

"You gonna eat that?" I ask pointing to the half eaten chilie dog on Zander's tray.

"Not if your not going to eat that." Zander points to my half eaten hamburger. We switch our food and start eating.

"Can I have your cheetos?" I ask him.

"Can I have your doritos?" He asks me. I nod my head and we switch again.

"Why don't you guys just buy the lunch you want?" Kacey asks slowly. Zander and I stop. Why didn't we just do that? Maybe because this was more natural, sort of like a second nature to us? Because we liked being so close? Because when we switched food our fingers brushed? No... the first one, it has got to be the first one.

"Tradition I guess." Zander answers.

"Oh..." Kacey drags off looking down at our hands, in mid switch, mine grasping the cheetos, our pinkies intertwined. We both quickly pull away and go back to eating our food.

"So, I was thinking for the concert tonight in the new club 'Below60' we should play Last One Standing, Only You Can Be You and Move With The Crowd. Any objections?" Kacey asks, I see Zander open his mouth to say something but Kacey cuts him off, "Good." She smiles. Zander sighs and I look over at him, in his lap is his song book, I wonder what he was going to say.

"What time should we be there? The gig starts at seven so, like what six?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah, we need to get there semi-early so six is a good time." Kacey nods her head. Nelson plops down on the bench across from me and Zander with a dreamy look in his eyes. We all give him a questioning look and he sighs before talking.

"I saw Grace sitting over there and I talked to her, she got kicked out of the perfs for defending Kacey, and I comforted her, and she kissed me on the cheek." Nelson explains dreamily.

"Aww, Grelson!" Kacey and I squeal, yes I squeal. Deal with it.

"Aww, I'm loosing my best friend." Kevin says.

"Shush up." Nelson sticks out his toungue.

"You guys are so immature." Zander rolls his eyes before grabbing a dorito, he bites down and screams, "Ow my fingy!" He mutters rubbing his hurt pointer finger.

"Yeah we're the immature ones." Kevin and Nelson say in unison.

"Hey, back to the gig, do you think that we should do some cover's of songs tonight?" I ask, Kacey widens her eyes.

"Yes we should!" She says, "Okay, I need a list of songs by the end of the day." She says sternly. I nod my head and start to form the list of songs I want to do in my head.

* * *

When I walk into the bandroom I see everyone else there waiting for me, "I have my list." I call out. Kacey nods her head and I sit down on the couch next to Kevin.

Kacey clears her throat and puts on her best serious voice, "Song sharing time."

I laugh as Kevin mutters, "Sharing is caring."

"For that rude comment, Kevin, go first." Kacey smirks.

Kevin clears his throat and begins reading off a post-it note, "Barney theme song, Phineas and Ferb theme song, Rock You, Baby, and As Long As You Love Me." Kacey nods her head and writes something down.

"Nelson?"

Nelson reads off an identical post-it note, "TeleTubbies them song, Sponge Bob theme song, Cover Girl, Live While We

re Young, and What Makes You Beautiful." Kacey again writes something down before asking Zander.

"I have, Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran, The A Team by Ed Sheeran, Lego House By Ed Sheeran, and You and I, which Stevie and I should sing." He inputs. Kacey writes somethign down.

"Stevie?" She asks.

"I have, Grade 8 by Ed Sheeran, Wake Me Up By Ed Sheeran, The A Team by Ed Sheeran, and Set This World On Fire by the Janoskians." I say mentally ticking off each song I wanted to do.

"Okay, I have the list, it consists of 5 songs. As Long As You Love Me, LIve While We're Young, Wake Me Up, You and I, and Set This World On Fire, which Zander will siing." Kacey smiles at her work. I nod my head, agreeing with the choice of songs.

"NOw we just have to learn the instrument parts..." I drag off.

* * *

"And that was Set This World On Fire By the Janoskians, and now, a duet by Zander and Stevie, Wake Me UP by Ed Sheeran!" Kacey yells into the mic.

Zander starts to play and we both sing in harmony.

**(Listen to the song, it's really good, oh and every time it's italics it's a lyric, which some will be skipped.)**

_I should ink my skin, with your name_

I look into the crowd, my heart racing, this is the first time I have actually sung in front of so many people. I look over at Zander and we start the next part.

_See I could do without a tan on my left hand,_

_where my fourth finger meets my knuckle._

I try my best not to laugh at that, quite clever there Ed.

_And you will never know how beautiful you are to me,_

_but maybe I'm just in love, when you wake me up._

I sing softly looking at Zander every few seconds, and looking back at the rest of the band. My eyes meet the crowds and I see them all listening carefully, some singing along.

_but if your DVD breaks today,You should of got a VCR,_

_ because I've never owned a blueray, true say._

This is why I love this song, the lyrics are random but have so much meaning. They are so beautiful.

Zander sings the next part by himself.

_And I've always been shit at computer games,_

_ and your brother always beats me, And if I lost,_

_ i'd go across and chuck all the controllers at the tv, _

_and then you'd laugh at me,_

I laugh at that. I have too.

_So I take you to the the beach,_

_and walk along the sand._

We start to end the song up.

_Well maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up_

_,Maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up,_

_I said maybe I fell in love, when you woke me up._

We finish. Everyone claps and Zander and I hug. We pull apart and high five, our fingers interlocking together. We smile at each other before Zander does something I never thought he would do.

He puts his hands around my waist and leans down, his lips getting closer to mine. I lean up, trying to not do it, We're just stuck in the moment. I say to myself, but I continue to lean forward.

My lips meet Zander's and an electrical shock surges through my body making us break apart. We stare at each other before acting like nothing happened, but it still did.

* * *

**Lyrics to song:**

**I should ink my skin, with your name.**

**And take my passport out again, and just replace it**

**.See I could do without a tan on my left hand,**

**where my fourth finger meets my knuckle.**

**And I should run you a hot bath, fill it up with bubbles.  
'Cause maybe your loveable,and maybe your my snowflake,**

** and your eyes turn from green to grey**

**, in the winter I'll hold you in a cold place.**

**And you should never cut your hair, **

**'cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder, (mm)**

**And you will never know, just how beautiful you are to me,**

**but maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up.  
And Would you ever feel guilty? ****If you did the same to me.**

**Would you make me a cup of tea,**

** to open my eyes in the right way?**

**And I know you love shrek, 'cause we've watched it twelve times.**

**But, maybe you're hoping for a fairy-tale to, **

**but if your DVD breaks today,You should of got a VCR, **

**because I've never owned a blueray, true say.**

**And I've always been shit at computer games,**

** and your brother always beats me,And if I lost,**

** i'd go across and chuck all the controllers at the tv,**

** and then you'd laugh at me,and be asking me,**

** if I'm going to be home next week,and then you'd lie with me,**

** until I fall asleep, and flutter an eyelash on my cheek,**

** between the sheets.**

**And you will never know, just how beautiful you are to me,**

**but maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up.**

**And I think you hate the smell of smoke,**

**you always try get me to stop,**

**You drink as much as me,**** and I get drunk alot,**

**So I take you to the beach, and walk along the sand,**

** And I'll make you a heart pendant,**

** with a pebble held in my hand.**

**And I'll carve it like a necklace,**

** so the heart falls where your chest is,**

**And now a piece of me, is a piece of the beach**

**, and it falls just where it needs to be,**

** and rests peacefully.**

**You just need to breathe, to feel my heart against yours now,**

** against yours now.**

**But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up.**

**But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up.**

**Well maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up,**

**Maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up,**

**I said maybe I fell in love, when you woke me up.**

**Lol, sorry it was a stupid chapter :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Home sick, feel like throwing up, typing this on my phone :)**

**Sorry for mistakes or whatever. **

* * *

Kacey's P.O.V

I look at the crowd in amazement as they all start clapping and cheering, this is so cool! I look over at the band, Nelson and Kevin are doing their handshake and hugging and Stevie and Zander just have interlocked hands and are leaning closer to each other. Wait, what?! I turn my head back to see Stevie place her lips on Zander's, the kiss only lasts about 3 seconds before they jump back. They stare at each other for a few seconds before acting like nothing happened.

I walk off the stage following the others. When we are behind the stage I look at Zander and Stevie, they are being their normal selves, Zander is telling Stevie about some new song he was trying to finish and Stevie was offering ideas of what to write about.

I notice something though, they are walking farther apart, there is at least 5 inches of room between them, usually there's an inch of room at most. That isn't right, maybe it has to do with the fact that they freaking kissed on stage in front of at least fifty people.

"Wow, that was almost as cool as performing for Cee Lo." Kevin comments.

"Correction, we 'Opened' for Cee Lo." Stevie says.

"True Steviekins." Zander says nodding in agreement. I widen my eyes as Stevie smiles and Zander puts his arm around her. Stevie looked surprised for a minute but her face quickly changed back to normal.

"Don't call me that." Stevie sighs obviously annoyed.

"Whatever you say Steviekins." Zander smirks as Stevie hits him on the arm.

"Stop your flirting." I roll my eyes. Zander and Stevie's faces change, Zander stares at me with a blank expression before looking at Stevie with a... Pained? Expression. Stevie just looks shocked.

"We- Uhm, We weren't flirting."Zander says.

"Yeah sure, says the two who just kissed 5 minutes ago." I roll my eyes.

"You saw that?" Stevie asks worriedly.

"No, you only kissed on stage in front of 123 people, none of us saw it." Nelson says sarcastically.

"I didn't know you had it in you." Kevin says wiping away fake tears.

"I've been taking sarcasm lessons." Nelson shakes his head, flips his hair and poses.

"And you're acing them!" Kevin shouts as the two high-five. Stevie, Zander and I just stare at them blankly.

"Righhht... Continue." Nelson and Kevin say in unison, dragging out the word right.

"Thanks," I smile tightly before turning back to Stevie and Zander, "So... What was that kiss all about?" I interrogate them.

"Nothing, we were just caught up in the moment." Stevie says, Zander nods his head in agreement, I almost believe them but their eyes say differently.

"If you say so." I say trying to change the mood.

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V

I pound my head onto my desk muttering to myself over and over again about how stupid I am and about how I almost ruined me and Zander's friendship. I'm such an idiot some times!

My head banging is interrupted by a knock on the door. I groan and get up, opening the door. I look at the person in front of me and feel like jabbing my eyes with a pen. It's Zander.

"We were supposed to work on my new song today..." Zander drags off. I nod my head and open the door wider so Zander can come in. He steps into my room and launches himself onto my bed. I roll my eyes as he pats the spot next to him but I sit down anyways.

"Okay so I was thinking that the chorus could be softer than the rest of the song. Your opinion?" I ask.

"Uhm, yeah sure. Now listen about last night.." Zander drags off.

"Oh yeah, can you believe that Nelson is taking sarcasm lessons?" I question.

"I was talking about what happened on stage." Zander says.

"Oh yeah! When Kacey got a stuffed cat thrown at her!" I laugh, of course I'm playing dumb. I don't want to bring up the kiss.

"No, when we... you know, kissed." Zander says awkwardly a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Oh... That." I drag off. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering if we were just caught in the moment or.. You like me... And I like you?" Zander asks.

* * *

Kevin's P.O.V

"I think Zander and Stevie like each other." I say to Kacey. Currently Nelson and I are in her room.

"I do too, otherwise it would make no sense as to why they kissed." Kacey says her thinking cap obviously on.

"Maybe they were just caught up in the moment?" Nelson asks.

"No... They've always been close and maybe they just put their feelings out last night." Kacey suggests.

"Maybe that is it." I agree.

"Or, maybe Zander and Stevie had sexual tension and they just couldn't keep their hands off of each other!" Kacey squeals.

"Hey Zander just sent me a text.." Nelson drags off.

"Well read it!" Kacey and I shout.

"Hey, I'm going to Stevie's to talk about what happened last night... Should I ask her if she likes me?" Nelson reads aloud.

"Text him back that he should!" Kacey smiles.

"Okay." Nelson nods typing away on his pearphone.

"Now Zevie must happen!" Kacey shouts.

"We will make it happen!" I yell.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go and look in the band room for Zander's song book, he says that he has songs for Stevie in there." Nelson says. Kacey's face lights up.

"I'll go with you!" She claps happily.

"I'll join." I say as we all walk out of Kacey's room.

* * *

**short chapter but whatever. **

**I have a proposal for you guys, if I get at least 2 reviews in 6 hours I'll update again, update another story and/or post one of my new story's :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi rockers! I got 4 reviews in only 3 hours :O!**

**Wow! Thanks so much to- UknowulovethemZEVIE, AMrockd (Guest), and XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx!  
**

**Means a lot! **

**I'm gonna update now... **

* * *

Kacey's P.O.V.

When we finally reach the band room we look around for Zander's song book. Supposedly there are song that relate to Zander and Stevie's relationships or just Stevie. We look everywhere for the song book, under the couch, in the drawer, by Zander's guitar, everywhere.

"It's not here." I whine.

"It has to be! Zander left it here and asked me to get it!" Nelson cries out.

"But... I don't see it.." Kevin drags off. I nod my head in agreement.

I"We'll find it." Nelson sighs.

I look around one more time before noticing something in the monkey's arm on our chair. A blue book... Zander's song book! "Found it!" I shout. Kevin and Nelson look over in my direction before fist bumping each other. I roll my eyes and look at the book.

"Open it!" Kevin shouts. I open the book to see a... Table of contents? Really Zander?

"Let's see... There is... Move with the crowd, Hey Now, Go With Gravity, Lady, One Thing, Not A Love Song, What Makes You Beautiful, and... Last One Standing." I read from the list.

"Ooohhh! The lSt couple are deffinatlwy about Stevie." Ndlson and Kevin squeal before gaining composure and acting like they did nothing.

"Such dorks." I roll my eyes.

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V

I gasp at Zander's comment, "We- I- how do you feel?" I ask sheepishly.

"I don't know, I'm confused, it just doesn't make sense as to why we kissed.." Zander drags off.

"We were just caught up in the moment." I declare.

Zander smiles and says, "Yeah, we were just caught up in the moment." I nod my head though the frown on my face says differently. I really had meant to kiss him, who wouldn't? With his looks he could have guys falling at his feet.

"So, about your song.." I say.

"Oh shit, I forgot my songbook in the band room, I'll ask Nelson to get it." Zander sighs as he pulls out his cellphone to text Nelly.

"So, what should we do now?" I ask as Zander puts away his cellphone,

"I don't know Steves." Zander says.

"Great." I roll my eyes at Zander.

"Hey I can't think of everything to do!" Zander defends.

"Yes you can!" I pout. Zander looks at me his gaze dropping to my lips before back up to my eyes, he smirks and puts his hands on my stomach moving his fingers.

"Someone wants a visit from the tickle monster!" Zander shouts.

"No!" I yell as Zander lays me back on the bed his hands on my stomach his legs on either side of me, cradling me. But I don't mind, I just want him to stop tickling me.

"Yes you do." Zander coos as he tickles me harder, moving closer. He stops tickling me and takes notice of our position. We stare at each other our eyes focused on each other's lips. Zander leans down his expression blank but his eyes full of hidden emotions. Right as his lips are about to meet mine the door flings open. Zander and I jump away from each other and look to see Nelson, Kacey, and Kevin staring at us in surprise.

"Where we interrupting something?" Kacey asks slowly.

"NO!" Zander and I yell in unison.

"Are you sure?"Kevin asks hesitantly.

"Positive. Zander was just tickling me." I laugh, see I'm not fully lying.

"Oh, okay. Well Zander, here's your songbook. Steves, mind if we say?" Nelson asks.

"Uh... Sure?" I ask.

"Cool." Kevin says plopping down on one of my five beanbags. Kacey and Nelson sit on the other's as Zander and I stay on my bed. Zander ignores our previous encounters and pulls me to him. Wow, he forgets easily. Whatever, I'm not complaining.

"So, what song are you trying to finish? I ask scanning through the pages.

"Page.. 21 Not A Love Song." Zander confirms. I nod my head and flip to the page reading over the lyrics and notes.

"Aww that was cute." I smile, "For your fangirls?" i question turning my head to face him. A blush forms on his cheeks, barley visible but with my close proximity I can faintly make it out.

"No-Not exactly." He stutters as Kacey, Nelson, and Kevin share a look. What is this all about?

"Aww you got yourselves a special lady?" I question ignoring the clenching of my stomach.

"Yeah we're really close." Ugh probably Kacey. She just gets all the guys. Except for Andy but... He doesn't count.

"That's sweet." I say faking a smile. I stare at his face for a bit before shaking my head.

"So, let's get to work." I say as I grab a pencil and start to write in his book. Zander nods his head and grabs the guitar on the stand by him. He starts playing the notes as me and him sing.

"Aww you two are so cute." Kacey smiles at us. A blush rises to my cheeks and I crinkle my nose.

"So are you and Andy." Zander snorts as Kacey glares at him.

"Shut up." Kacey mutters.

"No thanks." Zander laughs.

"Woah since when did Zander turn into a mini Stevie?" Nelson asks.

"I know they are like switching the personality's on us!" Kevin exclaims as Zander and I roll our eyes.

"Shut up please, Nelly, Kev." I ask shaking my head.

"Okay Spider killer." Nelson and Kevin say in unison.

"Good." I smile.

* * *

**Woo! Two chaps in 1 day? Be proud my friends, be proud. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, darling's. How are you today? Ready for Halloween? November? Haha.**

**Quick message: Listen to Little Things by One Direction found on the OneDirectionVevo on YouTube. I'm serious when I say I was crying while listening to it. It... just describes me... and I love it so. Congrats One Direction for making me cry on only the second song for the new album! :) Note: It is written by Ed Sheeran, he gave One Direction the rights to sing/put on their album :)**

**Read:**If you want a great Zevie fic to read, check out _zevieshipper13 's_ fanfics, she just came out with one's with the plotlines for Glee and Pretty Little Liar's and they fabulous. So check 'em out. Review. Favorite. Follow, etc!

Also _Inkheart4112 's_ fanfics are all pure amazing, mmkay?

**December is Zevie month, update fanfics faster, have new fanfics, make One-Shots, post pics on instagram/twitter, tweet about them, and don't forget to spread the word :)**

* * *

_I look at Zander in wonderment as he stops the car. I look around to see a giant lake and lot's of trees. I ask Zander, "What are we doing here?"_

_"We are going on a date." Zander winks opening his car door. I nod my head slowly and open my door stepping out. Zander is looking through the backseat of his truck and grabs a basket and a blanket._

_"A picnic?" I ask suspiciously._

_"Something like that." Zander laughs. He grabs my hand and we make our way down close to the water. Zander sets down the blanket and sets the picnic basket on top. I sit down and Zander follows me, sitting down next to me, "Only the fanciest foods for my fair lady." Zander laughs taking out McDonald's hamburgers._

_"My favorite." I smile. Zander takes out the fries and some cokes, "Thanks Z." I say to him._

_"Anything for my girlfriend." Zander says to me holding my hand._

_"Aww, Z. You are too cute!" I coo pinching his cheek._

_"Stevie." Zander whines. I laugh and give him a kiss on the cheek._

_"Thanks Zander, really." I smile._

_After we finish eating Zander holds out his hand and we make our way to the dock. We lower ourselves into the boat and Zander starts paddling, "So..." Zander drags off before giving a laugh._

_"Smooth, Zander." I laugh at him._

_"Uhm, listen. There is something that I have been wanting to do for a long time now." Zander starts._

_"Oh god, you're breaking up with me, aren't you?" I ask, pouting._

_"No, nothing like that. I just want to let you know that I love you more than anything else in the world, I would do anything to make you happy, and I need you to know that you are they most important thing in my life right now. And I want you to be in my life, forever. Stevie Raina Baskara, will you marry me?" Zander asks as he stops paddling, gets down on one knee, rocking the boat a bit, and pulls out a ring._

_"Zander..." I drag off cracking a smile and the tears stream down my face._ **(... One Direction)**

_"You're not going to say yes, are you?" Zander says sadly his face dropping and he starts to close the box._

_"Are you kidding me? I say yes! I will marry you!" I shout. _

_"Good, otherwise I would have had to force you." Zander winks. I laugh and bring him into a passionate kiss, my lips tingling._

I bolt up from my bed my head fuzzy. I did not just dream that. Did I? Oh god. Why am I feeling this?

I grab my phone under my pillow and contact Kacey, "Kace. Come over to my house right now. No complaining."

A few minutes later Kacey is knocking on the door, thank god my parents weren't home, "What happened?" She demands. I describe my dream to her and her face breaks from a determined expression to a full out smile, "Awww!" She squeals as she does some type of happy dance.

"What?" I ask hesitantly.

"You _love _him!" Kacey exclaims as if I'm the stupidiest person to not know that.

"I, I do?" I ask.

"Obviously! How many times have you dreamed of marrying Andy or Dean?" Kacey asks.

"None but-" I'm cut off.

"It's because you don't love them!" Kacey explains.

"That doesn't prove anythi-" I start again.

"Yes it does. No denying it!" Kacey shouts most likely waking up my brother's.

"No, I don't _love_ him! Like, maybe. But love, hell no." I state.

"Whatever you say Stevie. Now explain, do you see yourself happy if you married Justin?" Kacey asks.

"Well, no." I frown.

"Exactly. Would you see yourself happy with Zander?" She asks.

"Well, yeah..." I drag off.

"Exactly, now I proven it once again." Kacey declares.

"Proven what once again?" Tom, my older brother, asks. His eyes are baggy and his brown hair is a mop on his head.

"That Stevie loves Zander." Kacey smiles.

"You love, who?" Tom asks enraged.

"Not Zander. That's for sure, I just... _like_ Zander." I explain.

"It doesn't fu- freaking matter! I want to meet this Zander guy!" Tom belows.

"... You've met him like, 838,999,848 times." I deadpann.

"But only friend Zander, not you likey Zander." Tome clarifys.

"Oh and it makes a difference?" I ask.

"Yes, yes it does." Tom nods his head.

"Whatever. Kacey, sleepover?" I question as Kacey nods her head gesturing to her backpack and a bag.

"Clothes and everything packed." She says.

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

I open my eyes, my head hurting. What the heck was that? I had a dream that me and Stevie were on a date and I took her on a boat and proposed. I mean sure that was a really sweet dream, but Stevie? That's who it was with? That's weird.

"Hey hunny, ready for school?" My mom asks.

"Mom, were you and dad friends before you two dated?" I ask.

"Yes." My mom smiles.

"Did you ever dream about dating/marrying him, before you two did?" I ask.

"All the time," my mom smiles dreamily, "Wait, why?"

"I think the same thing just happened to me... with, Stevie." I say hesitantly.

"Zander hun, that's love." My mom smiles in my direction.

"It is?" I ask.

"Yep, now chop chop, get ready." My mom ushers me out of bed. I groan and pound my head. I can't love Stevie...

* * *

**Only about 14 more chapters, 10 at least, 30 at most :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Should be asleep, wanted to update this.**

* * *

Stevie walks into the school, her mind clouded with thoughts. Was she going to act normal around Zander? Or was she going to be awkward? No, she has to ignore him. No! That will be way suspicious! She should just act naturally.

Zander walks down the hall, his heart pounding. You don't love her. You don't love her. He reminds himself internally. He looks up from his feet to see her at the front of the school, looking like she's having a mental debate with herself. Zander quickly turns around, hoping she wont notice him.

"Zander! Wait!" He hears a yell behind him. He stops and waits for Stevie to catch up, shit.

"Hey Steves." Zander smiles, remembering to act natural.

"Hey, Z." Stevie smiles as Zander throws an arm around her shoulder, she tenses and looks confused.

"Something wrong?" Zander asks.

"No. It's. just a dream I had last night." Stevie sighs.

"You had a weird dream too?" Zander asks.

"Yes!" Stevie exclaims as they open the band room door.

"Okay, tell me about yours." Zander says, plopping down on the couch. Stevie nods her head and sits on the chair, closest to Zander.

"It's embarrassing but, I will." Stevie sighs.

"Get on with it." Zander laughs.

Stevie breaths deeply before the dream is in replay, she starts with them driving, the picnic, the proposal. Every single detail. Instead of laughing, Zander stares in astonishment.

He mutters the words Stevie thought he wouldn't say, "You had that dream too?"

* * *

Kacey sighs thinking about what happened last night, of course Stevie wouldn't admit to loving Zander. Who would admit to loving their best friends? But, that didn't make an excuse for the fact that they belong together.

Maybe she should lock them in a closet together, nah, too old school. She then debated truth or dare, too awkward. Finally she decided on recording it. Stevie and Kacey talk about Zander, Stevie says she likes Zander, it's recorded.

Same with, Zander of course. Now all she needs is Kevin and Nelson.

She makes her way over to their lockers and waits. Finally-it was two minutes- Kacey sees Kevin and Nelson.

L"I need a favor." Kacey says urgently, explaining the whole thing.

"Mhm... Now, would this involve effort?" Nelson questions as Kacey glares at him.

"Never mind! I like effort, effort is good!" Kevin shouts as Nelson nods his head.

* * *

"Wait? You had the same dream as me?'' Stevie questions.

"Yes!"

"Okay, no need to panic! We just have twin telepathy."

"I don't think we do, Steves."

"I know." Stevie frowns, she gets up and sits on the couch next to Zander.

"So, what does this mean?" Zander asks.

"Do you, uhm... Like, er, me?" Stevie asks.

"Do you like me?" Zander asks.

"I asked you first"

"I asked second!"

"I asked FIRST though!"

"Your face asked first."

"It's REALLY annoying when you are arguing with your best friend about first and-" Stevie rants but is interrupted by Zander grabbing her, one hand on waist, the other on the back of her neck. His lips land on hers sending another jolt through their body, but they don't seperate.

Slowly, Stevie kisses back, snaking her arms to Zander's hair. The kiss is sweet and slow. They seperate, their hearts pounding in their chests. Stevie looks down at his lips and leans in giving him another kiss.

"Zander! What did I tell you about making out with random girls in the band room?" Kacey sighs walking in. Zander's back is to Kacey. So she can't see Stevie. Zander and Stevie seperate, Stevie now visible. Kacey then squeaks out, "Oh, it's Steves..."

"Oh my god." Stevie mutters.

"What?" Zander asks.

"We just made out." Stevie states.

"So?" Zander questions.

"What does that make us?"

"Operation kidnap Zander and record what he says, underway!" Nelson shouts as Kevin pumps his fist in the air.

"Let's go get Lover boy." Kevin says walking down the hall, pillowcase in hand, yes wirh a mouthhole. They walk into the band room. They race towards Zander, throwing the pillow case over his head. They then pick him up and carry him out into the desserted hallway.

"What the heck?" Zander asks ripping off the pillowcase.

"So tell me Zander, do you say, have a liking towards Stevie?" Nelson asks.

"Do you fancy your bird?"

"Do you dig your homie girl?" They ask together.

"Please don't talk that." Nelson shakes his head in agreement.

"Sure sure." Kevin adds.

"And, to answer your question, I don't know. I'm confused." Zander says staring in wonderment at the recorders the two just pulled out.

"Elaborate." Nelson says.

"I think she's beautiful, has a great personality, is down to warth, and more. I feel like I could tell her anythong. And when we touch/kiss there are sparks. I just, I guess I do like her."

"I guess I do like him.

* * *

**Bad chapter :( I'm sick. Can I stay home? Idk.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know, it's been forever. **

**I'm going into Freshman year though, and I picked: Geometry, Advanced English 1, AP Human Geography, Photography 1, Biology, and PE.**

**So I'll update very little because I need to get good grades so I can get into those classes :/**

**Er, you can all kill me, btw...just saying.**

* * *

Stevie blushed as she admitted that she did in fact like Zander. Kacey gasped and looked at the girl in front of her. Wow. She just came out and said it, though I guess she was just kissing Zander, makes sense...I guess.

"Steves, don't you think that you should tell Zander that you love him?" Kacey asked the girl.

"I want to, and he probably feels the same, but I don't want to ruin the band, so no. And I'll tell him that, too." Stevie finalized.

"Are you positive?" Kacey made sure the girl wouldn't change her mind.

"Yeah, I'm totally sure." Stevie laughed, though her voice shaked. Kacey looked down, unsure, at the girl. Kacey knew she wasn't okay, and she would rather not do that, but she always wanted what was best for her friends, but she doesn't understand that it doesnt' matter, the band will always be together. She needed to understand that, becuase it was true. Kacey sat down next to Stevie.

"Listen, if you love Zander, you need to date him, why? Because, that will be best for the band, we just want you two to be happy, if you start to date, we will always be together, if you break up, we'll have a rough patch, but be together in the end. Now go get your man." Kacey laughed at the shocked expression on Stevie's face. Stevie hesitated before getting up, and walking out the door.

Stevie walked down the hallway, noticing Zander, Nelson, and Kevin all talking in hushed tones. She hesitantly walked up to them, tapping Zander on the shoulder. He spun around and looked at Stevie.

"Uh, can we talk in private?" She asked, her voice quavering.

"Yeah, toatlly." Zander agreed, they walked to a classroom and entered it.

"So, about that kiss... uhm, I really like you... but I don't want to ruin the band or anything. So, I mean just tell me how you feel and what you want to do..." Stevie dragged off, not sure of what to say.

"I like you too, you know what, I think we should date, why? Because Nelson and Kevin said it wouldn't really effect our everyday life... which I guess is true, but I don't care." Zander said, he put his hands on either one of Stevie's shoulders and he kisses her lightly on the cheek.

"Okay, so... we're dating?" Stevie asked.

"I guess, if you want to, of course." Zander clarified.

"I do." Stevie smiled.

"Okay, I guess we're dating." Zander said awarkdly, scratching the back of his neck.

"I guess we are." Stevie said, they exited the classroom. Nelson, Kevin and Kacey were waiting outside of the door.

"Are you guys together?" Kacey asked, more like shouted.

"Yeah." Zander and Stevie said together.

* * *

The rest of the week was spent in an awkward haze of an awkward new realationship...but it didn't really matter because they were happy together. The band was the same as ever, it didn't really change at all. I mean, they were still the same old, same old, Gravity 5. Nothing could come between them.

"Hey, Steves." Zander said as he sat down next to the girl, "Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Sure." Stevie smiled.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 6." Zander said before jogging away.

Kacey sat down next to the happy girl and asked, "What was that all about?"

"We're going on our first date tonight." Stevie smiled as she got a giddy feeling.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you guys!" Kacey smiled at the girl. She then changed the subject, "I'm having boy troubles though." Kacey sighed.

"Really?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah, you know that I like Mark, but I also like Kevin. Who do you think I should date?"

"Personally, I think Kevin, he's one of our best friends, and I know he's a better guy than Mark will ever be, he'll treat you like a queen while Mark will only treat you like what you act around him, a spoiled girl... no offense." Stevie explained.

"I know, but if you and Zander are dating, then me and Kevin date... I don't know. I just... am so confused." Kacey sighed, she then got out her phone before explaining, "I need to contact Sophie, my mom's friend to get me some new clothes, shopping clears my mind." Kacey explained matter of factly. Stevie nodded her head once, getting up and leaving Kacey there.

Alone.

* * *

Stevie looked at herself in the mirror, she shrugged her shoulders and exited the door of her bedroom, hoping she looked good enough to go on a date with Zander. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, watching an episode of _Friends_ before she heard a knock on the door. She turned off the TV and opened the door, standing there was Zander, with a rose. How cliche, but still sweet.

"Are you ready to go?" Zander asked as he handed Stevie the rose.

"Yeah, I am." Stevie smiled at Zander.

"Good, becuase our reservations are in like 10 minutes and it takes 15 minutes to get to the restarunt, I sort of couldn't find my shoes." Zander blushed as they got into his truck.

* * *

**They got together, yay! I know, weird place to leave off, but next chapter is the date, will be updating soon :)**


	19. Author's Note

**Woo, it's been, what...2 weeks? (HtR fandom.) Several months? (HoA fandom.) Now, I know you're probably like: "Ooh, new chapter, yay!" Or whatever, but I need to tell you something.**

**I've lost the spark for writing these stories. I've had major writer's block, it feels like a chore to update. I know, weird right? But... CST's (California State Testing) is coming up (about 3-4 weeks) and I have a test in History, Math, Language Arts, and Science this year, unlike the usual Math and Language Arts only. I really have to start studying and actually doing my homework.**

**So, for now... all stories but the occasional One-Shot... are on hold... Only for about a week, then I'll update... then hold until mid-March.**

**I'm truly sorry.**

**- Kendall**


End file.
